Destined to Betray
by Aquathist
Summary: Terrwyn Gould had a perfect life. She was rich, had friends and nothing to worry about. Until she accidently meets her father's clients... [Chapter 17: Christmas and sugar...]
1. Chapter 1

**[] Thanks to my friend, I got an awesome idea for a fanfiction. Hope I can write it out awesome as well. (I know I have to continue my other stories too, but once I get inspirsed I just have to write it first.. ^^') So... enjoy? []**

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" They hugged each other as a goodbye. "I mean, your father isn't the kindest one when it comes to rules..."

The girl smirked, "Oh, don't worry about that. If he didn't notice me getting out, he'll never notice me coming back in either."

Her friend smiled, "Good. Just watch out a bit, okay?"

"Sure! You know me!" She left the house and got on her way.

"That's exactly why I'm worried..." Her friend laughed and closed the door with a smile. It had made her day to have Terrwyn come to her party even though she wasn't allowed to.

* * *

><p>Humming one of the songs she just heard, Terrwyn made her way home. It was around 3 in the morning, but that didn't matter to her. It was summervacation anyway.<p>

Her house wasn't that far away... well house. It was more like a mansion. It was big.

Tiptoeing towards the front door, she made sure no one saw her. If anyone did, she was "doomed" as she called it. Like her friend said, her father wasn't the nicest when she disobeyed rules. Not that she cared a lot about her punishments though...

Carefully she placed the key in the keyhole and opened the door, sneaked in and closed it without making too much noise.

_'Fase one is finished, now to get to my room without getting caught...' _She had planned it all. After she got in she would take off her heels, sneak up the stairs while taking them with and make her way towards her bedroom. Nothing could go wrong!

So she bent down and took off her silver heels, that fitted her blue party dress perfectly, and held them both in her right hand. Her left hand went through her long hair as she waited a moment to make sure no one had heard her. Noticing her hair felt sweaty she made a disgusted look.

"I'll need to take a shower tomorrow..." Her voice was barely a whisper and yet, she heard something moving.

Her eyes widdened for a moment as she stayed completely still. Dead silence filled the house for a moment, but she could've sworn she saw something moving in the living room.

Curiosity took the best of her, and Terrwyn made her way towards the living room. Instinct told her that she shouldn't do it, but curiosity always won.

She stepped onto the soft carpet of the living room with her bare feet and examined her surroundings. Nothing seemed off. It could've been her imagination, of course. She was tired, so it wouldn't be surprising.

Shrugging, the girl turned around and was about to leave to room, yet this time she was sure something was moving. And it was close... too close.

"Going somewhere?..."

A very high pitched yell left her mouth as she jumped around to face whoever said it. Yet the "man" she thought she'd see was nothing like what she expected...

"What the hell!"

Terrwyn examined the... thing... in front of her. It was made of metal, had two glowing dots as eyes and it had the appearance of a bird. It was too dark to see more detail.

By now, her father had come downstairs as well. In his pajama's he stood in the hall, "What's going on down here?" His voice was surprisingly firm for someone who had just woken up.

Terrwyn didn't allow the thing to get out of her sight, "Dad... may I ask you something?..."

"What is it?" He still hadn't walked any closer.

"What the eff is a robot chicken doing in our effing house!" Her voice was rude and didn't show any fear at all. Not anymore.

If robots could glare, she was sure the one in front of her was doing that right now...

"You'd be wise to show some more respect, girl." His face came dangerously close to hers, but she simply crossed her arms.

"And you'd be wise to show a bit respect towards me."

By now, her father had finally joined them, a worried expression on his face, along with something like anger. "Laserbeak, please... she doesn't know about you yet."

The bird glanced up at the male for a moment before spitting at her, "Make sure she doesn't get in my way again." With that, he flew away.

Terrwyn was offended. Really offended. "NEXT TIME I SPIT BACK, CHICKEN!"

Her father grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards the stairs, "We'll talk about this tomorrow, understood? And don't tell anyone about this or you're going to be sorry."

The girl stumbled forward while cleaning her face with her arm, only to find out that it felt like snot. Whatever the bird spit on her, it was gross.

"Fine." She said, making her way to the stairs. "Just know that bird's gonna get hell next time I see it!"

* * *

><p>Terrwyn lay on her bed that night, thinking about what exactly had happened.<p>

She had taken a shower before just to get rid of that weird substance the thing spit on her face. It had gotten on her clothes as well, completely ruining them. If it couldn't be fixed, she promised herself to kill the thing.

But what exactly was it? And her father called it something, didn't he? So the bird had a name too? Whatever, to her it would just be "the chicken".

Really, she felt like telling her friends immediately... but something about her father's threat seemed different this time. More serious, perhaps?

It didn't matter now, she'd hear about it tomorrow.

Terrwyn rolled over and pulled te blankets up higher, making them cover her face as well. Sleep soon took her away from reality...

**[] Hope you liked it... please tell me if you did or not. I want to know if it's worth continuing. Any tips, ideas or just reviews are really appreciated!**

**And I thank my friend for helping me get inspired. x3 []**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Terrwyn got up like it was a normal morning. She stretched herself out, put on her socks and made her way towards the kitchen.

She noticed her father already there, dressed in a business suit and ready to leave to wherever he had to go this time.

There was a lot he had to do, but Terrwyn couldn't care less. As long as they had money, she was fine.

"Mornin' dad." The girl sat down on her chair, food already prepared and on her plate. It was nice having maids who did this for you. No, wait... it was nice being rich.

"Terrwyn, we need to discuss something." Her father settled down on the other side of the table, in front of her.

Taking a bite of her toast, she wondered about what it would be _this_ time. Although he was looking abnormally earnest... "Go ahead."

The male sighed, "You remember last night, don't you?"

Abruptly, she stopped with eating... Well, she stopped with almost anything, really. "That was real?"

With a frown he nodded at her, not saying anything, just waiting for her to reply.

"So... are you gonna tell me we've got a freaking robot chicken living in our house...?" She put the toast down and stared at her father, eyes wide at first but that soon changed into a frown, "Oh, he's gonna get it!"

Ready to kill that thing, she got up, yet one of the security guards immediately grabbed her arm. She tried to struggle but he didn't want to let go of her.

"Please, calm down, Terrwyn." Her father gestured for the guard to release her, and so he did.

The girl simply scowled while waiting for him to continue.

"That robot you saw is... one of my top clients. It is rather complicated." His expression was calm, although it was visible he was deep in thought about something.

"Oh, really... so you like... help rude chickens now that like to mess up my clothes!" Terrwyn crossed her arms in annoyance. "You better get rid of them before I do so!"

At that, Dylan Gould got up, knowing Laserbeak was actually listening to this conversation. He feared what the Decepticon might to do her if she kept talking like this, "You have to listen to me very carefully now, Terrwyn. They are not what you might think they are. All I ask from you is to show some respect, don't get in their way and don't tell anyone about them."

"Oh, so now there are more than one! Since when do we live with robots? How many are there and what are they! And why can't I tell anyone about them!" She was getting irritated now, really irritated. One day she's just living life carefree, the next day she figures out that something stupid is going on!

Her father shook his head, "I can't answer those questions for you. Just listen to what I say for once and don't get in trouble." His eyes showed some kind of concern that Terrwyn had never seen before.

"Fine." She said, not sure if she'd live up to it anyway. "Just make sure the chicken stays away from me and we're good."

"Thank you." Her father nodded and made his way towards her. He glanced down for a moment, "You're a strong girl. I'm sure you can handle it." He patted her shoulder and left the kitchen.

Terrwyn nodded her head at him and sat down, silently eating the rest of her breakfast.

* * *

><p>That same day, a few hours later, Terrwyn was left alone. Her father had to go to his work, which was really normal, and she had asked for the maids to leave and the guards to stay outside. She liked to have some privacy so now and then.<p>

Although, for some reason she didn't feel alone anymore. Having seen that "bird" made her uncomfortable. Just to think that it might have been spying on her!

When she finished brushing her long dark hair, she threw the hairbrush on her bed and placed herself before her laptop. "Time to search the web about robots that can act and think for themselves..."

In the google search bar she typed in: _Sentient robot beings_. Yet she didn't find anything useful.

"How about..."

_Robots living on earth_.

Except for some experiments that couldn't help her any further, nothing.

Okay then, rough guess: _Alien robots_.

Just when she thought there wasn't anything interesting about that either, her eyes fell on a site: "The Real Effing Deal". Curiosity once again gained the best of her and she clicked it.

"YOUR DAILY SOURCE FOR UFOS, ALIENS, CONSPIRACIES AND BABES"

Terrwyn rolled her eyes and pressed the enter button.

The first thing she saw wasn't interesting. Just a boy talking about him and his friends going to the same school. She scrolled down, and as she did so she came across a short video about a "mini-death-tank-bot". She watched it and was surprised to, at the end, see the tank running away as some kind of robot.

She then pressed the link towards the comment section, reading them all. One mentioned something like "Decepticons being on the move". They also mentioned they truly are alien.

"This is just so weird..." The girl leaned back in her chair, thinking about everything and trying to just make sense of it.

"Found anything you like...?"

Another yell of surprise left her mouth and she twisted her chair around to face whoever said that. It was exactly who she expected: the chicken.

At least she could see more detail now. Not that it made anything better. With all the spikes and razor sharp wings...

"Actually, yes I did."

It would be a lie if she said she wasn't a tiny bit scared now. Although the thing couldn't harm her, could he? If he was one of her father's clients? And who knows... maybe he was... kind?

It flew closer towards her and hopped on her lap, not caring to ask. His long neck made him able to see what she was looking at.

"Something the matter? I'd like some privacy, thank you!" Terrwyn had backed off from the thing as much as she could seeing it was filthy!

The bird, however, twirled his neck around hers, appearing on her left side with his face. "My Superiors won't appreciate your curiosity..."

That was it! Did that nasty thing really think he could get so close to her like that! She roughly got up while pushing him off, somehow getting cut in the process.

"I don't effing care about your "Superiors"!" Her face showed how mad she was, which became worse when she noticed blood dripping on her jeans. "You, chicken, should stay out of my room and effing leave me to do whatever I want to do! Oh, and STOP messing up my clothes!"

Once again, he gave her that glare he had given before, "I'll make sure they hear about our little conversation... It's up to them what happens next..."

He then left her to herself. At least, she hoped so.

**[]So chapter 2 is done, thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or added story to story alert and/or favorites. :3 I'm REALLY happy with the attention my first chapter got. :3 If you want me to keep writing, then reviewing works best. xD They motivate me. A lot. ^^ **

**Oh, and I forgot to mention. Right now, the story is taking place just before TF2, and we'll soon be at the beginning of it. :3 Next chapter will most likely be more interesting as well (I personally didn't like this one very much for some reason... D: But that might be thanks to Terrwyn's complaining... perhaps she'll get more mature in time... xD)! =D**

**Once again: tips, ideas, critics and just reviews in general are really appreciated![]**


	3. Chapter 3

Terrwyn lay on her bed that evening, chatting with some of her friends while still searching the web for anything that could help her. So far, she found out about people thinking the robots are aliens, and that they come to destroy the planet. They also think that a few good ones are trying to protect. The Mission City incident had been their doing as well. Short videos were the prove of that.

She sighed, seeing she just didn't know what they were and what they had come to do. Why would a robot be her father's top clients? How was that possible? And would they be the kind ones then? The ones that were protecting? It just made no sense.

Her cellphone rang, making Terrwyn snap out of her thoughts. Quickly she grabbed it and answered the call: "Hello?"

"Sweetheart, it's me." Her father's voice said as serious as ever.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I won't be coming home tonight seeing I have to work." He sounded like he was in a rush, so she made her reply short:

"Oh, okay... see ya tomorrow, I hope."

After he said bye as well and hang up, the girl sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Terrwyn p.o.v.<strong>

It's been an hour since my dad called, and well... the house is silent and creepy. Normally I wouldn't mind being alone, yet now I'm aware of the robots living here I just don't feel the same. The saying "ignorance is bliss" is so true... and I wish I had never sneaked out of the house last night. For the first time ever I'm feeling remorse for my action.

I sigh and use my fingers to get my bangs out of my face. What to do now? I could simply live life like nothing happened... sheesh, that'd be wonderful. Yet I know that it's impossible now. My curiosity would never allow it anyway. It's like my demon sometimes.

All of a sudden I hear a loud knock on my door.

"Enter?" I've got no idea who it could be... the chicken wouldn't knock, I guess. He didn't do so earlier today.

A male opens my door, one of the guards, it seems. I recognize the clothes.

With a curious face I look at him, "Yes?"

He clears his throat, "There's a police officer outside who wants to speak with you, miss Gould."

"You can let him in the house, then I'll meet him in the living room." I state, not really wanting to deal with this right now. What does the officer want to tell me anyway? To not sneak in your own house at night?

The security guard looks uncomfortable, "He wants you to come with him."

I frown, showing I don't quite understand, "So, is he like... going to arrest me for nothing now!"

"He said he'll explain what's going on once you get in the car." The man seriously looks like he wants to leave.

"Fine. Just gimme a moment to change my clothes." I am so not going outside in the ugly clothes I'm wearing right now. When the bird messed up my jeans I decided to just put on some sweatpants, yet I can't possible leave the house like that!

The man nods and closes the door as he leaves.

I get up from my bed and glance around the room... there's no way I'm going to allow a robot to watch me change.

"I'm just gonna say this once, so listen carefully: leave my room now or face death when I figure out you've been watching me." I make my voice as threatingly as possible. No idea if I'm good at it though. It's not like anyone ever told me.

Complete silence is my response, yet I still don't trust it. Few seconds later I just decide to go do something seeing the officer is still waiting for me.

I swiftly open my wardrobe and pull out some black leggings and a tight blue tunic that reaches just underneath my butt. After I've changed into them I carefully choose what shoes to wear. The boots I choose are white, which fits the white jacket I put on as well.

I approve of the outfit, although I don't like the way I have my hair. Unfortunately I can't do anything about it, seeing I hear another knock.

"What is it?" It came out more irritated then how I intented it to be.

"The officer wants you to come. Now." The same male as before, I note. He has the same voice. I never forget voices.

I walk towards the door and open it a bit annoyed, "Fine. Lets go then. I just didn't get to do my hair."

"I'm sure he won't mind, miss." The security guard smiles at me and leads the way. He walks with me until we reach the car in front of the house. A normal police car, with a guy sitting inside.

"I can't go any further than this. Good luck." The male nods and waits for me to get in. I do so, although it is somewhat hesitantly. I'm not used to getting in a car with only one other guy that I don't even know.

I close the door once I'm sitting in my seat, and put on my seatbelt, "Well, there ya go. Mind telling me what I did wrong, officer?" With a curious expression I look at him, yet the man doesn't reply.

I simply observe him for a moment. I guess he's in his thirties or fourties, he has a moustache and doesn't look handsome at all. His hair is blonde, styled upwards and a bit long but not very long. A very normal man, I suppose. He's just a bit quiet.

While taking in his looks, he already drove off. I have no idea where we're going... just that we're going somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v.<strong>

The officer and Terrwyn had left the city, and she had no idea why. No matter how many times she asked the man where they were heading, he didn't reply. When she tried to call her dad, or anyone for that matter, she had no reception. And whenever she tried to escape from the car it wasn't possible because the doors were locked and she couldn't unlock them. At least she wasn't sitting on the backseat.

They were now in some kind of large open field, a place that looked like no one had been there for years.

Terrwyn sighed as she stared out of the window, "Seriously, once I get home you're so losing your job... This isn't even legal, you know!"

The car came to an instant halt, making the girl really happy for having put on her seatbelt. She looked up and her door opened. Strange... How can a door just... do that?

Cautiously, she released her belt and stepped out of the car. Terrwyn groaned as she felt her foot sinking into the mud. Bye bye beautiful white boots.

"I swear, the past few days were weird and terrible..." She made sure her voice wasn't loud enough for the officer to hear and twirled around to face the man. Yet he wasn't standing next to the car, neither was he in it...

Terrwyn took a few steps back and examined her surroundings, trying to figure out where the man went off to. There was no one to be seen.

"What the eff?... I think I'm going mad here."

The sound of a jet engine made her glance up at the sky on reflex. At first, it was distant and she couldn't make out where it came from. But after a short period of time it finally came into her vision. A military jet, she thought.

Out loud, she wondered: "What's it doing here? All alone... and what am I even doing here?... Something about this whole situation isn't right..."

Her eyes widdened as she suddenly realized something: the tank in that video could transform into a robot...

With her shocked eyes she stared at the police car, "Don't tell me you can transform too."

Terrwyn was so focused on the car that she forgot about the jet for a moment, who transformed and landed just a few feet away from them. This however, got her attenion.

Her mouth fell open at the sight of the huge robot and at first she couldn't get a word out.

The thing just stared back at her for a moment until he gazed at the car, who changed into a big robot as well.

The girl just took a few more steps back, not sure if she should run now or simply say hi and wait what would happen.

It became the latter: "...Hi there?" Her voice was high pitched, soft and filled with fear. The chicken was one thing, robots that are quite a few times bigger than her is bad.

The police car suddenly began to chuckle as he analyzed the girl.

Terrwyn was just confused, "Excuse me? Did I do anything wrong?"

"Just as fragile as her father." He stated with amusement in his voice.

"And you're even uglier than the chicken!" She snapped back, feeling insulted and not thinking about how wise it was to do so at all.

This time, it was the jet who chuckled, "Feisty."

**[] Yay, another chapter done. =D Terrwyn is finally going to meet the bigger guys. I wished it could've been Soundwave, but seeing the TF storyline he's somewhere in space now. And Megs is still dead... so I thought about who were still alive... and then I remembered those two. x3**

**Next chapter is going to be very fun to write. xD Terrwyn actually talking to those two... oh, wonder what will happen. :P**

**I'm really motivated by all the reviews I'm getting! Thanks to all who review!**

**Like always: tips (to make the story better), ideas, critics and just reviews in general are really appreciated. No, even better: they're loved! O: They keep me writing!**

**Now, I'm going to ask you all a question, just cause I feel like it: Who is/are your favorite Con(s)? :3 []**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was already starting to set, and the darkness slowly covered the world, making the situation Terrwyn was in all the more uncomfortable. They were at an abandoned place where no one would hear them, and soon it would be dark as well. She did not like this, but unfortunately she couldn't change the sitatuon either, so it would be better to simply play along for now.

"So, are you going to tell me who you are now, or is there another reason you brought me to the middle of nowhere?" Terrwyn crosses her arms as she looks up at the robots in front of her.

"Who knows, girl... Maybe we just want to torture you for fun!" The jet replies back with a chuckle, while the police car has a sly grin on his ''face'' as well.

The girl does her best to not scream and keep in her fear as he says that. She has never been good at dealing with pain, so the idea of being tortured by big robots scared her a lot. Making her voice as strong as possible, she replies: "Why'd you torture the daughter of your... how do I call it? Friend? Ally? Business parter?" She put a finger on her chin, showing she was thinking. Honestly, she had no idea what to call it.

The police car snorts, "This human is rather stupid, don't you think, Starscream?"

"I agree." It replies annoyed, "I don't see how she could ever be useful to us! Perhaps we simply should kill her..."

"What? I'm not stupid! How dare you?" Terrwyn shoots a glare at both of them. She might not be the smartest but she wasn't dumb either!

The jet takes a few steps towards her while the police car simply laughs, "At least she has some nerve."

The jet ignores his friend and crouches down in front of the girl, picking her up from the ground in the process.

"Hey, lemme go you... metal-face-thingy!"

"Shut up, femme!" He holds her close to his face, the red of his optics lighting up her body. "You may call me Starscream and you _will_ do as I say!"

Fear covers her face at first, but that soon turns into her angry face, "Femme? Are you going to talk french now?"

"I don't think she gets it." The police car had joined the two of them and was now standing next to the jet.

Terrwyn, however, completely ignores him and continues her ramble: "And what kind of name is Starscream? Do you like to scream or something? Really, wouldn't have expected that from you, I-"

"I said shut up!" The robot yells as he still holds her close, making her flinch and yelp in surprise. "Okay, you actually do scream..."

"You humans are all the same! Disrespectful insects that need to learn there place! But I, Starscream, will soon rule this world and then they'll understand!" Soon after he says that he realizes his mistake.

It's completely quiet for a moment while the last of sunlight disappears and the moon shines down on them. Terrwyn simply stares at him with her mouth wide open. The silence eventually gets broken by a loud clang which is caused by the police car hitting the other on his head.

"You glitch!" It says, and immediately the jet lets go of the girl, making her fall into the mud.

* * *

><p><strong>Terrwyn p.o.v.<strong>

I look down at my clothes in disbelief. My favorite jacket is RUINED by the mud. As are the other clothes I'm wearing. It takes me a while to realize the two robots are fighting each other in front of me. Why, I've got no idea. It's a bit hard to see what they're doing as it's dark already, but I watch them anyway. The police car first seems to have the upper hand in battle, hitting the jet a few times. They shout some insults at each other as they discuss something in a language I do not understand.

After a little while of fighting, Starscream seems to be really pissed off and... shoots the police car with missiles? My eyes go wide as I see that happening. Okay, fine, I noticed they weren't the kindest around but they actually have weapons like that? Not to mention the screamer was actually talking about ruling the world or something...

As the smoke from the shots disappear I see the police car laying on the ground in pain as metal is spreaded on the ground. I sit up to take a better look at it and note that his chest is heavily damaged.

At this point I begin to wonder if I'm not dreaming. I know I never remember my dreams but who knows. I was at home sitting on my bed right? I squeeze my own wrist, just like they always do in the movies... "Ouch!" Nope, not dreaming.

"What are you doing, femme?" The one called Starscream is suddenly standing over me. He's big... and not happy.

"Wondering if I was dreaming..." I say quietly, then think about a question I just _have _to ask: "Could you _please _tell me what the heck is going on!"

He grumbles and seems to think for a short while as I wait in anticipation.

"Fine!" He eventually exclaims and I glance up at him, just not looking at his eyes. Or whatever they are called.

"Like you know we are not from your pathetic world, although I do wish to conquer it. Me, Starscream, the leader of the Decepticons!" It's voice sounds very triumphantly as he says that.

"Decepticons?" I raise my eyebrows as I stare up at the big thing.

It glares at me, for as far as I can tell, "Yes, Decepticons! You really are a stupid fleshy!"

"_Am not!"_ My mind screams, but I know better than to say it out loud at this moment. Remembering the police car, I quickly look at where he was before but notice the body is gone. Only some metal remained.

"Unfortunately..." Starscream begins, and I swiftly glance up at him, knowing he realized my focus on him was gone, "I have to leave you now, femme."

"Too bad." I mutter as I cross my arms again, suddenly noticing how sore my back is.

The big robot gets closer to me again and I face him with fear, "Don't worry though, we'll see each other again within a few days."

I gulp, not looking forward to it.

He lets out an evil sounding laugh and jumps up, then transforms into his jet form right above me, and flies away. The force of it pushes me back down into the mud and some of it even gets in my face. I groan and simply lay there for a moment, still not believing what happened.

After a short while I think of something: "_How do I get home?... Even more important: where am I?"_

**[[This chapter was really hard to write! I'll be honest, I barely know Barricade so had no idea what to do with him. I hope both Cons turned out in character. Please tell me how to improve on them? **

**The fact that english isn't my first language didn't help either, but oh well... I'm trying.**

**Also, sorry for taking a while... real life is rather stressful lately. But today I just got in that mood of Transformers and thought: "My readers have waited long enough, lets write the next chapter!" I apologize for it being short though. **

**Please review! I'd be happy to get any tips, ideas, critics, anything! They also motivate me! :3 ****And if you don't know what to put in a review you may always answer this question: "Is there anything you'd like to see happening or anyone you want to appear in this story?" Not saying I'll do it but it can help me with ideas!]]**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dylan."

The man turns around to look at the flatscreen TV in the room, "Yes? What can I help you with?" Acting as formal and respectful as possible, he curses at the robot in his mind. He was about to call his daughter if she's alright and the Decepticon knew that!

The thing transforms seeing no one is around and hops onto the male's desk. "My superiors are most displeased about the behaviour of your... daughter." He spoke the last word with venom in his voice. Had it been possible, he would have killed the girl already.

"I apologize. She's a teenager and still has much to learn." Even though it was just an excuse to safe her life, he was telling the truth. The girl had to grow up before being able to deal with all of them. Yet how did Laserbeak's superiors, some other Decepticons, know about Terrwyn's behaviour? He was getting worried now.

The bird hops a little closer to the man and looks straight into Gould's eyes, "You better teach her some respect before I do." His voice was threatening. Wings flap a few times just like a real bird does before returning to simply hanging next to the body. "And believe me... I will enjoy doing so."

"Of course, Laserbeak. I'll take care of it." Showing no fear at the closeness, the man nods his head, treating the Decepticon like he would treat any other client. Perhaps a bit more respectful, seeing the position he was in.

Without a warning, the bird flew away through the open window, into the darkness of the night. Sighing, Dylan leans back into his chair, his chin resting on his hand as he thinks. Terrwyn wasn't one to listen to rules. She rather breaks them and does whatever the hell she wants, making this task rather difficult. He had to convince her, make her realize, she was in danger if she did not show a bit more respect towards the mighty Decepticons. Yet at the same time, they didn't need a traitor either. She could easily run away and try to tell someone about the aliens if he went too far. Making the girl feel like she wasn't ''good enough'', as she called it, always made her run away. And if she did and ran into the Autobots...

Dylan frowns at the thought. She was not to meet the Autobots. Never. It would only cause trouble and endanger her and himself. He had never wanted his daughter to get involved in all this, yet he had known it was going to happen someday. This was just too early. She was not ready yet.

After reaching to grab the phone on his desk, he calls her on her cellphone. There was no way she'd ever leave that piece of technology behind. Yet to no avail. Wherever the girl was, she didn't answer the call.

* * *

><p><strong>Terrwyn p.o.v.<strong>

"Ugh, this is the most terrible day ever!" I whine, looking at my boots that had become completely brown thanks to the mud. I cling my arms around myself thanks to the cold of the night. I wasn't dressed for this. I didn't even have clothes for this! Makes you realize in what kind of terrible situation I was.

Looking at the trees that surround the place, I have no idea where I am. The dark doesn't make it any better, I can't see a thing. Only the moon lights up the place.

At the moment, I am simply following the road we had come from, but even with doing that, I'm not sure I'll ever get home. First of all, the police car had taken many turns and I wasn't paying attention to all of them. Secondly, there might be wild animals around here. I don't know! Third, I had no reception so couldn't call anyone or get on the internet with my phone to use my GPS! And last but not least: Maybe those freaking robots were still chasing me! That bird or something! What if they abduct me again!

For whatever reason they had done it, I am not happy. At all. Once I get home, I decide, I take a warm bath and go to sleep afterwards. Luckily it's still summer vacation, else I'd have a problem because tomorrow it's monday.

Hitting a mosquito that tries to drink my delicious blood, I groan and sit down on the ground where there's no dirt, only the asphalt from the road. Which is a lot better than messing up my pants even more. Besides, cars don't seem to pass here anyway. It's safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v.<strong>

The girl wakes up from her peaceful sleep. She sits up and... "Dangit, my back hurts!... Where am I? Oh, right. Left in the middle of nowhere." Yawning, she looks around. "Trees, trees, only trees." She checks her cellphone, "Still no reception, just like I guessed." The next thing she looks at is her clothes; "They look even worse in the daylight... I've deserved this how?"

"By being disrespectful. We always punish the disrespectful ones..." The voice was rather silent, but loud enough for her to hear... and to be startled by.

Terrwyn jumps around to look at the bird who's sitting on a branch of a tree while giving another scream, "I told you to stop doing that!"

"I don't think you did."

She crosses her arms, "Then now I do!"

He lets himself float down and lands in front of her on the road. "I don't take orders from humans." Now she's sure about it: he's actually glowering at her.

"Hmpf." Sticking her nose in the air, she quietly stands there, thinking if she's even doing the right thing. This had been a punishment, it seems. Leaving her behind because of her disrespect. At least, she thought that had been the punishment. The conversation had been useful.

Suddenly hovering in front of her, he sticks his face close to her ear, whispering: "If you're a good girl and show some respect, I can get you out of here..."

With her face as pale as a ghost right now, her mind was screaming at her: _"Don't freak out. Don't shout. Don't freak out, Terrwyn, or you'll never get away from here. Do not scream in fear, and most of all: Do not complain about your clothes."_

Noticing the fearful silence coming from the girl, a smirk forms on his faceplates. "If not, I can leave you here for another few days. It won't make a difference to me." He had not given her more space yet. Finally, he knew a way to intimidate this little brat.

Terrwyn nods slowly, not moving, only frowning. These were obviously the bad guys. Would there be any good guys out there or was the planet doomed already? Really, it didn't matter. She was stuck with these ones now. Lovely.

The chicken, as she still calls it, finally decides to back down and let her breathe again, as she had unconsciously been holding it in.

"That's better." The Decepticon was still smirking as he contacts barricade on his comlink, speaking in Cybertronian: _~"The human has finally learned her lesson. Prepare to pick her up."~_

_~"Acknowledged. Barricade on his way."~ _

"So ehm..." Terrwyn was getting nervous. "If you do not tell me your name I'll have to keep calling you chicken."

He growled at that nickname, "It's Laserbeak."

Letting one arm hang loose next to her body, and going through her hair with her other hand, she says: "Well, hi. I'm Terrwyn."

The glare returns, "I know that, stupid fleshling."

"I'm not stupid!" … "Just annoying."

Yes, she knows she is. Although hard to admit, the girl had heard it before and could tell it was true. Not obeying rules and showing disrespect didn't make her stupid! It just seemed to be annoying.

The sound of an engine roaring ends their conversation. When Terrwyn looks, she sees it's the same police car who left her in the middle of nowhere last night. The only difference now is that she knew it was actually a huge robot.

Stopping right next to her, the car opens the door to the passenger's seat. So Terrwyn walks without hesitating towards the other side of the car, as the driver's seat side was facing her, and swiftly gets in. The door immediately closes as she sits down in the chair. As soon as she has fastened her seatbelt, the car turns and drives away, leaving the bird to go do whatever he wanted to do.

"Do not think I like you now or anything." Like always when she's angry, her arms cross before her chest and she straightens her back. She might be uncomfortable, but showing her fear once and humiliating herself like that will not happen again.

No reply is her answer. Only the engine fills the otherwise awkward silence.

"Guess we agree to it then." Sighing, she slumps back in the seat, randomly realizing how tired she is. And that her back still hurts. She had almost forgotten about that. The past night begins to take its toll on her now though.

Trying to not think about the fact she's sitting inside of a giant evil alien robot, she hangs her head against the window and glances at the trees that quickly pass them. Or rather, which they quickly pass. Trees don't move. That'd just be weird. And creepy.

"You're still gonna pay for ruining my clothes..." Terrwyn mutters to the police car before drifting off into a light sleep

* * *

><p><strong>Barricade p.o.v.<strong>

As I'm driving back towards the human's home, I notice she has fallen into recharge. Or sleep, as those stupid fleshies call it. I'd hate it, if it wasn't for the fact she at least keeps her mouth shut while ''sleeping''.

The last thing she said before dozing off makes me chuckle. Like _she _can make me pay for _anything._ Let alone something stupid as clothes. Why do humans even wear them? It looks terrible. Then again, fleshlings just look terrible. As do the Autobots, who are way too bright, yet I prefer their looks over the look of a human.

About the Autobots... I growl softly. They are hiding somewhere on earth and we aren't able to locate them. If anything, they keep being able to locate the Decepticons. All over the world, no matter where we hide. If Soundwave can't find them once he's connected to that sattelite, I will deny the order to hide and lead them towards me! Perhaps even offline some in the process as well. Another chuckle leaves me when I think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>[] First of all: thanks to all reviewers and people who add me or my story to their favorites andor alerts! You make me smile! :)**

**Alright so... this chapter is, _I think,_ longer than the others... Thanks to watching all three movies (I've been watching from 10 in the evening to 5 at night to see them all... 7 hours of awesome movies :D), I got in a mood to write them again. This chapter showing more sides of the story than just Terrwyn's... as I began to find it annoying to keep writing about clothes, seeing this is a TRANSFORMER fanfiction for a reason. I tried to write in Barricade's p.o.v., but probably failed badly... I just can't write him. Especially not as he just say two lines in all three movies!**

**Also, Terr is finally understanding she actually is in danger! Wooh, wonder what she'll do next. X3**

**Please review and give me tips, ideas, critics, anything! I love to read them and they're motivational! ...And I should stop talking now! See ya next chapter! **

**P.S. **_~"insert text"~_** means they're talking through their comlinks. If I spelled that right. []**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terrwyn p.o.v.**

"Terrwyn, wake up." I vageuly hear a voice calling out my name.

"Terrwyn!"

A shake goes through my body as I lazily open my eyes. "Wha...?"

"Wake. Up."

Recognizing the voice, I peacefully glance up at my dad... Until I realize what happened.

With a shock, I sit up, giving my father a confused look. "I'm back home?..." Examining the surroundings, I realize I am. "I'm home!" And without second thoughts, I jump up at my father to hug him.

As he stays awkwardly quiet, I pull back to face him. "Don't tell me that was really a dream."

"It wasn't." He says calmly. Why does he never sound worried? Scared? Happy that I came back alive?

I sink back onto my bed, face saddened. I really thought he would react differently to me returning home safely. Did he want me to be dead?

He places himself on the edge of my bed, sitting down beside me. Even thought he hasn't any habits like playing with his fingers, looking around a lot, and all that kind of stuff, I know he is a bit nervous. Not like he would ever admit.

"Laserbeak told me about your punishment." My dad begins carefully. I had not expected him to talk about anything else.

I cross my arms. "I wasn't the one running away this time! I got taken away. How can you allow your clients to do that? Why do you work for them?"

"Because, I-" I cut him off.

"You knew they are going to rule the world?" I was angry if he did. But it just seemed... logical! It would mean he's listening to them out of fear.

After a long silence, he answers me. "...Yes, I know."

...So he DID know. Then why would he help them? Even if it was fear! I try to get up and run away out of anger, try to get away from all of this, yet the moment I open the door I see... the chicken! "Ugh!"

"Going somewhere?" His voice is malicious, but musical.

I throw the door closed again, not wanting to deal with the thing. I just wish I could run away from this! Run away and never look back! I wish I would have never been curious, and just gone to bed that night, like always!

From behind, my dad let his hands rest on my small shoulders. Right now, I really don't know what to do anymore. I would break down and cry, but that was something for little girls.

"We'll discuss this later. But until we do, I will not allow you to leave the house. Understood?" My father still doesn't seem affected by my behaviour. Doesn't he care his little girl is hurt?

Even though I want to protest, I automatically agree to it: "Fine."

"Good." He said, seeming somewhat stunned that I immediately listened to what he said.

The moment he let go of me, I silently walked to my bed, having to think this all over. Let it all sink in.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal p.o.v.<strong>

It had been a few hours since Dilan had left the girl's room. He wasn't sure how she was doing, and if it wasn't for the fact she might be sleeping right now, he would have checked already.

Walking through the room, he was thinking. About everything. He wasn't sure how to get Terrwyn out of this. All he knew was that she wasn't ready to deal with this yet. But if he didn't teach her about respect, The Decepticons would. The hard way.

* * *

><p>~*Meanwhile*~<p>

"Just a little further..." Terrwyn tried to prevent herself from looking down. Her bedroom window had been pretty high above the ground. "This is such a waste of my beautiful silk blankets."

With a splat her feet hit the ground. "Ugh! Now my designer boots are filthy!" Something she immediately forgot again, as she realized what she was actually doing. Escaping against her fathers will. Something she did way too often.

Terrwyn examined her surroundings, knowing exactly where security was located, and how to get out of here without being seen. She did it more often, right? What could go wrong? ...Well, the chicken could be watching. Somewhere.

"Stupid chicken. Ruining my whole life. And all my clothes!" She said angrily, perhaps a bit too loud. Luckily, no one seemed to have heard her.

"And then there's the jet! Who knows what that one is thinking!"

* * *

><p>"Gould. I come to bring sad news..." Laserbeak faked to be compassionate as he made himself comfortable on the kitchen counter.<p>

The man, who was just searching for something to eat in the fridge, glanced up at the Decepticon, expecting the worst. "What is it?" He tried to make his voice as strong as possible.

The bird hopped forward onto the table that was made of ebony, putting scratches in it with his claws. "Your dear Terrwyn has gone missing." His tone was still faked sympathy, and yet, he was glad he could punish the girl again for her insolence. She deserved to suffer.

Dylan Gould nodded, already expecting something like this. Yes, he was angry at her. Furious, even. But right now, he first wanted her to return home safely. The girl was turning into a problem, and Decepticons did not appreciate problems.

"She has one day to return before I'll bring her back." A threat could be heard in the assassin's voice.

"I understand." Dylan gave another nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in space, far away from Earth, a ship flies to one of the planets in the milky way. As soon as the silver metal thing reaches the surface, it transformers into no one less than Megatron.<p>

"Starscream, I'm home..." His fingers click as the last parts of his body transformer back into place.

Starscream makes his way through the ruins of their ship, the Nemesis, that crashlanded there years ago. As soon as he sees Megatron, he kneels before his master and replies: "Lord Megatron, I was so relieved to hear of your ressurection."

The leader grabs his second in command's chin, forcing him to look up, while making a scratch on the metal with his sharp claw. "You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet!"

Trying to safe his own aft, the seeker makes up an excuse. "Only to help spawn our new army! The Fallen decries it! After all in your absence, someone had to take command!"

Within a matter of seconds, Megatron had Starscream slammed against a pod with a hatchling in it, which crawls out onto the seekers back. "How dissapointing." The leader said displeased, while the other exclaimed: "Hatchlings, hatchlings. Careful, fragile!"

"Even in death there is no command but mine!" The leader let his second in command fall, before walking further into the ship, sitting on one knee as he looks at the remains of the Nemesis. He couldn't go any further here. It was like a cliff.

"My master, I have failed you on Earth. The Allspark is destroyed and without it, our race will perish."

Another robot, who was attached to a machine, glances at Megatron. "Oh, you still have so much to learn, my disciple. The Cube was merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge can never be destroyed. It can only... transform."

"How is that possible...?" Megatron slowly makes his way to his master.

"It has been absorbed, by the human child. The key to saving our race now lies within his mind." The Fallen clenches his fist as he thinks about needing a human to save their race. A fragile, little human.

Megatron growls softly. "Well, then, let me strip the very flesh from his body."

"And you will, my apprentice, in time. For millenia I have dreamt of my return to that wretched planet, where I too was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers. Only a Prime can defeat me and now only one remains."

Megatron immediately realizes who he is talking about. "Optimus, he protects the boy."

"Then the boy will lead us to him and revenge will be ours." The old Cybertronian rests now the plan is decided.

"Yes..." Megatron agrees, as Starscream comes their way. They both look at the Seeker, who adds: "The boy will not escape us! We have him in our sights. Without more Energon, the hatchlings will keep dying!"

* * *

><p>~*Back on Earth*~<p>

Terrwyn sat in a cap, looking out the window at all the buildings that passed them. It surely was a big city. And right now, she was on her way to one of her friends who lived on the other side of it. Luckily, the girl had enough money for transportation, thanks to her dad.

She snorted, thinking about him. Her father had hidden so many things from her, and she wasn't sure if she could still trust him. It really wasn't nothing, having evil robots that want to take over the planet as clients. Why did he do this? Did he hate humans?

She laughed softly, making sure the driver didn't hear her. This was all just too weird. Evil robots, world domination. Sounds like one of those science fiction movies! Which she didn't watch, of course...

The car stopped right then. "We're here, miss." The driver stated, making Terrwyn get out and hand over the money to him. "Forget about the change." She told him, before walking to the huge building her friend had an apartment in.

A little while later, after she made her way up, she was in front of her friend's door. Knocking three times, she didn't get an answer. Odd. Her friend was always home around this time. She knocked again, but no response.

"Alice? You there?"

When she still got no reply, Terrwyn sighed and grabbed her cellphone. Where could she be?

The girl quickly selected her friend's number, then waited for Alice to answer the call. Which she did, luckily!

"Hey, Al, with me. Where are you?"

"_Why? I told you I was going to college."_

Terrwyn paused. "...What? No you didn't!"

"_Well, I am. Sorry, but I gotta hang now. Boy to seduce at twelve 'o clock." _

Then she just heard a peeping noise, indicating her friend had indeed hang up.

"Great. Thanks for being a good friend, Alice!" Terrwyn shoke her head as she put her cellphone away. She then leaned against the wall next to the door, her hand going through her hair. "What to do now, Terr? Sure you have more friends but they would all be busy these days!" She sighed again. "And the chicken is probably looking for me by now."

**[] So sorry for not posting so long! D: I just have a lot of problems in real life so I either didn't have time or was too depressed to write!**

**Anyway, about the chapter: Eh... I tried to show you where we are right now in the timeline, exactly. Might clear things a bit up. And yes, Alice is the Pretender from Transformers 2. **

**I'm not exactly sure where to go with the story right now, so if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. I know where I want to go, but not sure how to get there, yet. I'm also thinking about letting Terr meet the Autobots, but it just seems a bit too early.**

**I do need your opinion on this: is the story going too fast, too slow, or just right?**

**So yeah, please review! Tell me what you think, what I can improve, etc. **

**And thanks to all who did so far, who favorited the story, etc. Love you guys. X3 []**


	7. Chapter 7

After a long journey, Terrwyn finally reached the college those guys from the internet were going to. Okay, normally she would never search for such people, but drastic times called for drastic measures! At least, that's what she had heard on TV...

Not like she found what she thought she would find. The college was surrounded by police officers! And even worse: it looked like a battle had taken place here. Her life was really turned upside down now, wasn't it? One day she had normal teenager problems, the next she's involved in some kind of robot war where they want to take over the world! Like in some kind of science fiction movie! Which she never watched. Of course.

Just as she was about to leave, something that she could have never imagined happened. Big large... rocks? Although she doubted it were just rocks... Fell from the sky.

The girl who was standing on a grassfield stared up at the sky as multiple came down at high speed. They didn't seem to come down at her location, but they were still very visible.

"Perhaps that ugly jet was right after all..." She mumbled to herself, still staring at the sky. "Perhaps the robots will take over..."

A sound caught her ears, as it was very close, and Terrwyn turned around to see a police car. With the same driver as before.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." They found her already?

The passenger seat door opened, waiting for the girl to get in. She thought about it for a moment. Would she get in or would she run away?

She ran. Ran as fast as she could. Perhaps not towards the other police officers, like she should have, but into the city. He couldn't transform there, now could he?

Terrwyn quickly turned her head... Dang, he was following her! At high speed! She looked around, where could she go?

Forgetting to check if there were any cars coming at her as she crossed a road, she almost got hit by a light blue Ford. Almost. The man in the car stopped for her just in time. She quickly waved at the man as to say thanks and kept on running. Not like the man seemed happy. Especially not when seeing the police car pass with the sirens turned on.

"Probably thinks I'm a thief or whatever..." She groaned as she kept on running, having to push people away as they were blocking her path.

That holographic image the robot used could probably come out or something and take her with! And no one would be on her side to help her so she had to keep running! Smart robot, acting like he served humanity and trying to make her look like the bad guy.

Terrwyn ran around a corner and decided to go into a clothing store. He wouldn't follow her in there, would he? She acted just normal, walking over to the clothes for women and looking at them as if she was searching for something.

But, knowing Terrwyn, she really was searching for something...

"Ohh, I like that shirt!" Her voice sounded excited, as she completely forgot about the robot for a moment. "At least I have my creditcard with me!" She took the shirt so she could go buy it.

At that moment, though, the normal TV channel that was turned on in the shop changed into something weird. Terrwyn looked at it with a confused face, recognizing the image on the TV as one of the robots... but not one she had seen before.

The robot spoke: "Citizens of the human hive, your leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in the universe. We have lived among you, hidden. But no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this boy..."

An image appeared of a young man, seemingly called Sam Witwicky.

"It must suck being him..." Terrwyn stated as she continued to watch. Really, she knew what it was like being followed by the robots. But have the robots make the humans search for you? That would suck even more.

"If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it..."

And the message ended.

Terrwyn took a moment to breathe. "Good thing is: they're not after me. Well, not openly. Bad thing: for answers I'll probably have to find that 'Sam'."

She then realized: "And they know it..." They knew what she was after. Why else make it a problem she ran away?

Quickly glancing outside the window, the girl went to buy the shirt. She payed for it, then walked over to the door. "May the goddess of fashion be with me as I leave the safe spot she has given me..."

Pushing the door open, she stepped out, completely sure she could handle the whole situation.

But she had been so wrong...

An engine roared and the police car came out of hiding. Terrwyn let out a yell as she began to run again.

"Think Terrwyn, where to go?" She screamed to herself, hoping the answer would fall out of the sky.

* * *

><p>Dylan was worried sick about his daughter. She had been gone longer than expected, and longer than was allowed by the Decepticons. Normally, she'd be back by now! But this time was different.<p>

He feared she was angry at him, but he could not understand why. She didn't exactly get along with the Decepticons, but that would come. If anything, she should be happy that he's trying to safe their lifes by working with them!

"Dylan, I just received word about your... daughter." An all too familiar voice spoke. The bird flew into the beautifully designed living room, and placed himself on a soft red chair.

"What is it?" The man asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Do I hear worry in your voice?" Laserbeak mocked him, followed by a dark amused chuckle.

Dylan frowned, "She's my daughter, of course I'm worried." He straightened his back, as to look more sure of himself.

"Then you'll be glad to hear that Barricade is in pursuit of her..."

"Of course." He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Barricade was known for not going easy on humans. And if Terrwyn was running from him... At least, that was what he thought she would do. Always getting herself in trouble.

Laserbeak's eyes narrowed. "But we will not bring her back yet. The Decepticons have other plans for her."

* * *

><p>Terrwyn climbed up some stairs in an abandoned warehouse she found. Why she was so stupid to go in here? Well, first she thought she needed to get high to escape a car. Then she ran towards the warehous, but when she realized that he could transform when no one was around, it was already too late! She couldn't turn around as he was too close behind her.<p>

Even worse was that now the message was out, he could walk around in people's sight! Because they now had seen that there were aliens around them!

"Come out, little girl..." The robot growled from an unknown location.

Terrwyn had reached the highest level of the building, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She was afraid that even he could hear it.

"I guess you want to play hide and seek..." It taunted her, only making her fear worse.

She glanced around, trying to find where he was. It sounded like he was still on the ground. That was something... But as she couldn't find him, she decided to move on and find a hiding place. She'd wait there until he was gone! That sounded like a plan.

And so, she moved to what seemed to be a small room. Her hand moved to open the door reluctantly. It felt dirty! No one had cleaned here in weeks, obviously. Then she carefully opened it, making as little noise as possible. The robot had gone quiet too. Was he gone?

Stepping in the room while walking on her toes, she noticed there was a window on the other side. Great. Perhaps she could see him from there?

Terrwyn tiptoed towards the window, carefully looking outside. He wasn't there. Noises then formed behind her, first far away, then quickly coming closer. She glanced around, seeing him coming running her way, destroying whatever was in his path. She screamed loudly, trying to run away once more, but he had already reached the room.

"Seems like I win." His hand went forward to grab her, and as he did, Terrwyn didn't even struggle to get out. It didn't seem like the best thing to do.

"Congratulations on your victory?" Terrwyn carefully said. "It was a fun game..." That part was made up.

The robot laughed as it began to climb down, and Terrwyn could see he pretty much destroyed half of the place.

Thoughts in her head wondered if he was going to hurt her, but she decided it was better not to ask. That would make her look even more stupid!

They quickly reached the floor, and he transformed back into the police car, placing her inside and wrapping the seatbelt tightly around her body so she couldn't even try to escape.

"_He's obviously not going to hurt me... yet."_ Terrwyn thought as they drove off.

"Where you bringing me anyway?" Hopefully to some place where they sell hair products. Her hair was a total mess! But she knew that probably wasn't it.

"There's someone who wishes to see you." He talked to her using the radio, but you could still hear it was his voice.

Wow, finally she got an answer! Last time he was ignoring her. "And who may that be? Thank you for answering, by the way, it makes me feel a lot more comfortable..." Or so she would like to believe.

The thing grumbled something in another language before answering: "Megatron."

**[] Wooh, did I love writing this chapter. Yes, I know I don't upload very often... Lets say I kind of got stuck on what to write next (and I was just busy with life). But I hope this chapter makes up for that! I tried to make it go a bit faster, let a bit more happen, and well... because everyone wanted for Terrwyn to meet Megatron (or Soundwave, but he's still in space) so badly... I thought: why not? He's back alive now so surely she can!**

**Eh yeah, so... thanks for reviewing so far, please keep doing it! It's why this is the only story I'm still working on. (Sorry for pausing my other stories, lets say I just don't find time and motivation and what not to write on them.)**

**Tips, ideas, critiques, etc. are all very appreciated! []**


	8. Chapter 8

They finally reached another open place, this time some kind of parking lot. Once again abandoned. Even the buildings around the place seemed abandoned! Terrwyn was not feeling so great about it. The robots were obviously intent on hiding themselves from the rest of the world. Which meant that if they hurt her, no one would even know!

The car opened it's door for her to get out. As she did, she noticed it was already starting to cool off, and the sun was slowly setting. The girl groaned at this. Another night gone from home!

Barricade transformed next to her, making Terrwyn stare up at him in awe. It was still odd to see, a normal car changing into a huge alien robot. She had never thought it was even possible!

A soft sound then filled the eerily silence of this place, and the blondine glanced up at the source of it. An alien looking jet quickly came their way, but... it didn't look like that last one at all! What was his name again? Starscream?

Terrwyn got slightly nervous as she watched the thing come closer every second. Was this the Mega-whatever, he talked about? Would he be even more dangerous than the rest of them? She wasn't sure what to expect.

As soon as it was close enough, the jet dived to the ground and transformed just before hitting Barricade.

The girl's eyes widened at the sight of it. He was even bigger than the others! Perhaps even bigger than that Screaming guy!

"So this is the little Terrwyn Gould?" Megatron asked, glancing down at the small human femme. She didn't look like much.

"And you are... Mega-something?" She didn't bother remembering the name, but right now that might have been a good idea.

The huge one growled, "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." And she'd be wise to remember that well.

"Mega...tron." Alright, she got that. "Hi, I'm Terrwyn." Wait, he already knew that. "I have no idea why I'm here but ugly over there said you wanted to talk to me." Now that was a contradicting sentence.

Barricade's optics flickered bright red for a moment. How did that human _dare _to call him ugly?!

"Quite an attitude, I see." Megatron stated as he lifted his claw, gesturing for Barricade to not hurt her for that comment.

Terrwyn nodded, somewhat proud of that. "So I've been told."

Wondering how brave she actually was, Megatron lowered his left servo just enough so she could get on. Yet she simply stared up at him in confusion, "What?..." Not all that clever. Doing his best to keep in his frustration, Megatron growled: "Get on."

With a small nod, she slowly walked forward and placed her hands on one of his huge fingers. Hesitating for a moment, Terrwyn glanced up to see if he was actually sure about this. A scowl was answer enough, and she pushed herself up on his huge finger, then crawled to the middle of his hand. Ugh, this metal felt dirty! Don't those things clean themselves?!

Megatron lifted his servo again, then glanced at Barricade. "Be gone. I will inform you when I'm done." As he wasn't going to be this girl's taxi. His servants could do that.

Barricade nodded, even if he obviously did not agree. That human was a pest! So were all of them! Yet he transformed and drove off without complaining. Megatron did not take well to people that didn't agreeing with his orders.

When he was finally out of sight, the leader of the Decepticons examined the human for a moment. She was slender, obviously not the strongest one out there. Really, she simply seemed pathetic to him.

"I heard you tried to run from us." Megatron started as Terrwyn was quiet. Didn't all his soldiers tell him she loved to speak up? Her silence so far was surprising.

"Being kidnapped once is enough, thank you very much!" Terrwyn had began mumbling at first, but the rest of the sentence was said rather loudly. She tried to make herself believe the thing wasn't intimidating at all! Because it couldn't hurt her, right? They were her father's clients so they couldn't do anything... Right?

"You should learn to cooperate, insect." Her attitude was indeed annoying, but he could sense the fear that was hiding underneath it. And _that _was what pleased him.

Terrwyn growled under her breath. Cooperate?! "You could all be a little nicer, you know! I'm just a normal teenager that couldn't care less about your freaking war!"

There was the speaking up he was told about. Good... "You will care, in time." When her planet was at his mercy, she would care. "Although it seemed like you already do. Why else did you go after the boy?"

Boy? What boy did he mean? Did he mean the boys from the site she found? Then how did he know? This didn't make a lot of sense to her.

Megatron chuckled as he realized she was confused. "Sam Witwicky." The name was spoken with obvious hatred, though.

More names, just great! "I don't know anyone by the name of Sam whatever-you-just-said. ...My friend went to that college! Yes, that's right! I wanted to visit her!" That was a good lie. It was not like anyone knew what college she went t-.

"You mean Alice?" Now he was even more amused by her attempt to lie. The Pretender was given strict orders to not inform Terrwyn about the mission.

How did he know?! "Could you all just stop spying on me?!" It was getting so frustrating. "How do you know about Alice?! She has nothing to do with this!"

"More than you think." Megatron began to slowly pace towards one of the abandoned buildings, the girl being shaken around a bit as he did so. Her hands quickly searched for something to hold on to, being afraid to fall. And she found it. She grabbed the sides of some armor plates, realizing the underside was even more gross! Ew... The girl made a face.

Megatron took notice of this. "Is there a problem?" His voice was sarcastic.

"You're one filthy robot, you know that! Do you even clean yourself?" What if there were spiders inside of him? And insects? The thought freaked her out.

The girl had a lot of nerve to insult him like that. "I could crush you right now, fleshling..."

"Then why don't you?" And have this be over with?!

Megatron was tempted to really do so, but he still had some use for her. He reached the building and pretty carelessly threw her on top of it. There, now she was about at eye hight with him.

Terrwyn rolled onto the hard stone of the roof, groaning as she was finally laying still. "I hate this. I hate the fact my clothes get ruined all the time, and most of all..." She pushed her upper body up, glaring at Megatron. "I HATE ROBOTS!"

This caught the Decepticon leader's attention. He slammed his fist down a few feet away from her. Not only because he was somewhat angry at her disrespect, but because he wanted to intimidate her. Only fear would gain him respect, it would seem.

Terrwyn let out a yelp as he did that, and saw part of the roof collapse. No, now she didn't feel safe at all! What if the part she was on collapsed as well?! She glanced up at him in fear, "Fine! What is it that you want? Tell me already!"

Now that was better. Megatron smirked down at her. "I need you to infiltrate the Autobot base and collect some specific information." He was being very straight-to-the-point.

"Autobot base? Information?" Terrwyn's head filled itself with thoughts. But it came down on one specific thing: she just wanted to go home and forget about all this!

"Yes... Laserbeak will accompany you on your mission." There was no way he trusted her on going alone. It would be a mere test, though. Nothing too important.

"The chicken?!" Now she really couldn't keep it together anymore. The girl pushed herself into a sitting position, about to lose her mind. "I can't go infiltrate any place... And the bird will just ruin my clothes more... And what if I get caught? What if I..." For a moment, she had completely forgotten Megatron was there. And he was pleased to see that. Perhaps she would finally understand how serious it actually had gotten.

"My dad's gonna be furious..." Terrwyn concluded. He had tried to keep her out of all this and she just didn't listen to him. Only now she actually realized that...

"He has accepted to the mission." Megatron stated, even though he knew Dylan wasn't given a choice. Humans would have to accept the Decepticon's rule now.

Terrwyn was shocked to hear that. After all this protecting, he... accepted to it?

"I advice you do not fail us." Because else she had no use to him at all. Really, he already doubted she could be useful, except for perhaps some slight entertainment.

The blondine gave a small nod. "What information do you need?..." Not like she was some kind of spy at all! All experience she had was from watching movies. ...Perhaps she could imitate those? Try to learn some moves?

"Whatever you can find in their computers. You will leave tomorrow." As the Autobots would either be exiled, if the humans complied, or be lured away from base some other way. There would be less security. _If _the Fallen's plans would fail, at least they would have the information she found. It'd be a win-win situation.

That was a vague answer, but Terrwyn accepted it with a nod. "A-alright... Can I go home now?" She wished to see her father before doing anything like that. Besides, it was slowly getting dark outside... There was no way she would stay here with this scary robot...

_~"Barricade, you may take the human home."~ _Megatron spoke through his comm-link, not seeing a reason to keep the fleshling here any longer. He had better things to do. Especially now the Fallen was back on Earth, and the search for Sam Witwicky had begun.

_~"Understood."~ _Barricade spoke as he began to make his way back.

Terrwyn, however, had never heard an answer. "...Well?" He wasn't going to keep her here all night, right?!

"Yes. Prepare for your mission tomorrow." He hated talking to Younglings for a reason, or teenagers as humans called them. They were annoying and had no real use.

"I will..." Terrwyn replied as she started playing with her hair, thinking about how to prepare. She would need some fitting clothes, that she wouldn't mind getting dirty. A good hairstyle that wouldn't get in the way... Some information about breaking in... Yeah, this couldn't go wrong...

After a few minutes of silence between the two, with Megatron simply observing the insect, the sound of an engine could be heard. Terrwyn glanced up and only saw the two headlights shining brightly. Had it gotten that dark and late already?!

Without warning, a claw curled around her fragile body and within seconds, she was back on the ground. This had been Megatron's doing, Terrwyn realized as she stood before the familiar police car. It's door opened for her.

"Ehm..." Terrywn looked around and up at Megatron, who's head was barely visible now. You could just see the red light of his optics. "Goodbye?" She asked, a bit unsure, before climbing into the car.

This was somewhat surprising to the leader. No one ever said 'goodbye' to him. However, he didn't think much of it as he watched Barricade drive off with the human inside of him.

Terrwyn stared out of the window, trying to find out where exactly the were. Not like she could think of any place at all. They were in the middle of nowhere. Then, she randomly realized something, making her blush. "Ehh... Barri...cade?" She had almost forgotten his name, but then remembered it was actually a normal English word.

The car stayed silent, just waiting for what the human had to say. She got the hint and stated: "I kinda... need to go to the bathroom..." She hadn't gone for a long time, and the ride here had taken a while. It surprised her she didn't do it in her pants when Megatron startled her so badly, but was sure she couldn't keep it in any longer.

Barricade let out a _very_ annoyed grumble before stopping at the side of the road so she could do it in the forest. This was going to be a long drive...

**[] Ohh, there we go, her first meeting with Megatron! Humor lacked in this chapter, I think, but that's for story reasons. No one sane would joke around with Megs anyway (not like Terrwyn's very sane...).**

**Eh, Megatron's plan doesn't _involve_ her meeting the Autobots, but I can spoil she will, just to add some drama. C; **

**Thanks to all people who have followed, favorited and reviewed so far! Keep doing it, and I probably won't ever lose interest in this story. :P []**


	9. Chapter 9

Terrwyn shamefully stepped inside her house, looking around once more to see the police car still being there. Not good. Glancing back into the house, she realized the lights in the living room were still on, along with the lights in the kitchen. Great. This meant her father was still up and she'd get a lecture!

Carefully and as silent as possible, she closed the door and locked it. It wasn't like she was afraid of thieves, but it still made her feel more safe. Probably because she now knew there was a lot of danger in this world, some danger not even being from this world!

With a few more steps towards the beautifully furnished room, she could see her dad asleep on one of the couches. Her first thought was to just go upstairs and talk to him in the morning, but... For once she felt really happy to see him! Like it was the best thing that ever happened to her!

Not like this didn't confuse her, but it quickly made her decide to wake him. And with a hug.

Terrwyn somewhat ran over to him and wrapped her arms around her dad's neck, realizing it had been a while since she last got close with him.

Dylan was even more surprised to wake up with his sixteen year old daughter hanging around his neck like that.

"I missed you so much, you know that?!" It simply came out of her mouth, and she started to feel emotional. Right now, it didn't matter to her if the chicken was watching! Or the car, the jet, or even Mega... whatever, she didn't bother to remember.

"I missed you, too, Terrwyn." His voice was full of surprise as his arms held her waist. Wasn't she a bit too old for hugging? At least, that is what she always told him...

Finally, she was reunited with her father. Here she was safe, protected and loved... Terrwyn started to sob, only now realizing she really shouldn't have sneaked out when he told her not to. Never before did she think it was for her own safety, but now she realized it was.

Gould took notice of this, and couldn't help but smile. "I hope you learned your lesson?" The Decepticons were good for something after all... Perhaps he had to speak with Laserbeak again about that help to discipline her.

"I did..." Terrwyn stated in a whisper as she pulled back to look at him. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left! Now they want me to go to some kind of 'Automobile' base tomorrow and get information about... something!" She so wasn't prepared for it.

"I know." Dylan stated, realizing she meant Autobots not automobiles. Little did the girl know that even if she got caught, the Decepticons had contact with people that could easily free her like nothing ever happened.

That was right, her father had accepted to it... "Why do you agree on me going?" She wanted to know that answer.

"You think I had a choice?" There was no way Dylan was taking the blame for it. Those machines never left anyone a choice.

...Now it got to Terrwyn. Her father didn't work with them! He was more like a prisoner himself! But probably not allowed to say that. Just like in the movies! "Ah... That explains things." Her gaze fell on the flatscreen television that was in the room, having an all too familiar feel about it.

Terrwyn only glared at the thing though, before looking back at her father. "Well, I should go get some sleep..." And prepare for the mission tomorrow...

"You should." Dylan stated as he got up as well.

They both walked upstairs, no more words being exchanged between the two. Tonight had been somewhat awkward for them.

Dylan Gould left for his room as Terrwyn left for hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Laserbeak p.o.v.<strong>

So... the humans cleared up their differences all thanks to us. That could be useful in manipulating Dylan Gould even further... Eventually he'll be forced to give up his daughter to the Decepticons, just like his father did with him. A generation of loyal servants. Terrwyn Gould will be one of them, eventually...

I sneak towards the femme's room, carefully opening the door with my claws. All lights are turned off. Good... Even if she wakes up she won't be able to see me.

Going inside, I chuckle as I realize she hasn't done anything else against orders. Not trying to escape, the computer wasn't on for more information... And most of all, the insect is peacefully sleeping in her bed, as it was called... Unaware I'm even here.

I land on the side of the bed, smirking at the thought that I could kill her any moment. Soon, all humans will be at our mercy like that! Once the Autobots are defeated!

_~"Laserbeak to Megatron. The human has finally submitted."~ _I report through my comm-link.

_~"Good. Make sure she doesn't escape us, either way. We can't afford to take any risks..."~_

_~"Of course, my Lord..."~ _I once more glance down at the peaceful human. If she only knew...

* * *

><p><strong>Terrwyn p.o.v.<strong>

As I wake up I look on the clock. 01:00 PM. ...There's no telling how many time I still have left for my mission. Shit.

I quickly jump up and run downstairs to get myself some breakfast. The maids all give me weird looks as I quickly grab everything I think I need. Eggs, bacon, bread... That's enough for a nice toast, right? I try to roast the bread and cook the bacon... How do I do this again?

"Would you like some help, miss Gould?" One of the older maids asks me.

"Eh... yeah..." I have no idea what to do with the food, really.

Even though she isn't as rushed as I am, the female shows me how to make my breakfast. It's done within no time! I quickly sit down and eat all of it, trying not to think of everything that can go wrong on a mission like the one I have to carry out... I'm not even sure what to expect!

As soon as I'm left alone, I hear an odd sound. Robotic. With a groan and a sigh, I put my dishes in the kitchen sink before carefully tiptoe'ing towards the stairs. No way I want to see the chicken right now!

I look behind me into the living room. Nothing there... but wait! The television is gone... Oh no... He's after me.

Without warning, I run up the stairs, being a bit freaked out. I'm not going to let him catch me! He's not going to get me! Oh no, not today! Not now! Not before I'm done preparing! He can't take me away from here yet!

"Terrwyn?" My dad seems a bit confused at my freaked face. "What are you talking about?"

Wait, I was talking? Probably mumbling to myself...

"Are you alright?" He takes a few steps towards me, but I don't feel at peace. It's like something's watching me!

"No, I'm not alright! I'm being chased by robot chickens, police cars, jets and alien spaceships! I've been away from home for two nights, I slept in the middle of nowhere, I... I..." I'm about to run into my room, lock the door and hide under my covers.

He sighs deeply, "Calm down, Terrwyn. They're not after you."

"Then why are they targetting me?!" I keep looking around. Not seeing them and knowing they're here is even worse than seeing them...

"It's just a simple mission." My father is _smiling_ at me. Why is he smiling? Why?!

And why am I so freaked out at the moment? I try to take a deep breath. "It's alright, Terrwyn. Your father is right... Just go to your room, pick out some nice clothes to wear, do that mission and go shopping as a reward afterwards..."

"That's the spirit." Dylan tells me as he pets my shoulder before walking away.

"Yeah, good idea..." I try to calm down as I walk towards my room. With a quick move, I throw the door open! No one there. Good.

Carefully closing the door behind me, I go to my laptop and type in google: "Best outfit for spying."

* * *

><p>~*19:00 PM.*~<p>

This is it. I, Terrwyn, am sitting in the police car, the bird next to me. We're on our way to the location for the mission. I'm clutching my black backpack. I know, these things are so old and ugly! But it goes with the spy outfit I'm wearing. Not like Laserbeak didn't give me a weird look, before chuckling and saying he was glad I prepared.

For the seventh time this ride, I open my backpack to see if I have eveything. Flashlight, as we might have to go through dark places, some food for my energy. A bottle of water, check. An USB stick if I need to download anything. My cellphone for multiple reasons. A hairbrush and my make-up. Yeah, that's it. Now lets hope I won't lose it like the shirt I bought yesterday. I left it behind somewhere when Barricade was chasing me...

I randomly realize it's really quiet. The silence is somewhat awkward. I can understand why the driver isn't talking, but... the bird isn't very... talkative either.

"So..." I begin, trying to not look at the odd beings as I talk to them. However, I can feel a glare burning in the back of my head. "Do we have a strategy?"

"We already explained it twice, fleshling..." Laserbeak growls, not seeming to be happy about the fact I asked. Again. "You will just have to follow my orders..."

I sigh deeply, not really liking that idea. "Alright. Alright... Are we almost there?"

…Silence.

"Well?" I turn my head to look at the now smirking bird.

"Yes..." He seems to be looking at a certain building that's not too far away from us. Guards are surrounding it, and there's a fence as well.

The car stops and the door opens. Of course, we were sitting in the backseat. I quickly get out, being nervous and excited at the same time. Nothing could be worse than that meeting last night, right? Especially not if these were the good guys? They seemed to work with humans... I don't see any extraterrestrial beings walking outside.

"Remember to stay close to me, and don't talk when you don't need to." The bird has joined me. I simply nod, "Got it."

We start to walk, at least, I walk, towards the building. We're not even going to attempt to get through the fence. No, the Decepticons know a secret entry in a small building that's close to the bigger one. We quickly reach it, and Laserbeak lands on the cement floor, looking up at me. "Ladies first, as the humans say..."

With a small and tensed nod, my hand goes forward to doorknob. I carefully open it and peek inside. No one's there, but it's dark...

I quickly reach for the flashlight in my backpack, and turn it on to look inside. There's nothing even in there, just filth! Why wasn't that door locked, anyway? Like they expect visitors!

"Well?" The Decepticon seems to be impatient.

"Clear?" I heard that in crimeseries... No one inside means it's 'clear' to go in. And I do so. As soon as I'm inside, I hear the door close. With a little yelp I jump around to see it was just Laserbeak. He seems annoyed...

Without explenations or anything, the bird uses his claws to open some sort of hatch in the floor. It was sealed off pretty well, but he got it open. I shine down with my flashlight, lighting up the place so I can see how to get in there. A ladder. Nasty looking at that.

"Do I have to do this?..." I complain, not wanting to get anything dirty. This reminds me... I put on the gloves I had hidden in my pocket.

"You'll enjoy it..." Laserbeak states, although it sounds more like a: 'You won't enjoy it, but I will.'

"Well then... Here we go."

**[]Yay, another chapter is written! More action is going to happen. ^^ Just to explain Terrwyn's behaviour in this chapter, I think everyone would get a bit paranoid if you go through this. She's also experiencing mood swings... And yes, humor was lacking in this chapter. Guess that's because Terrwyn is growing a bit more serious and understanding of the situation she's in... Although there is still lots of funny stuff planned!**

**Any suggestions and ideas are always welcome! So is telling me how to improve my writing! I know I have to improve, but I'm not sure how or with what... **

**Thanks to all followers, favorite'ers, and reviewers! I love you. x3[]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[] I am so so so so so so sorry for not posting anything in the past few months. I suffered from RSI, repetetive strain injury, and because of that I wasn't allowed to type. At all. I had a friend who typed the first part of it for me, and I told her what to write, but we never got to finish it, so I did that now. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for that. Even if it's unfortunately, a bit short. []**

Terrwyn and Laserbeak were making their way through the hallways under the base. So far they seemed to be abandoned. The silence almost killed Terrwyn, until she accidently sneezed. Laserbeak gave her an angry look, that human couldn't be quiet, could she?

The girl noticed the look, "I can't help it that it's dusty in here! Those people don't know how to clean!" Shaking his head, the bird continued on it's way.

All of a sudden, Terrwyn walked into something hard and cold. She jumped back in surprise, demanding to know who it was. What she didn't realize was that it was just a door.

"Oh... You can be glad you didn't break my nose, you door! Else I might have had to kill you." Terrwyn then had a staredown with the door.

Laserbeak shook his head, stupid fleshlings...

After a moment of silence in which nothing happened, Laserbeak looked at the girl. "You can open it now..." He seemed to roll his optics.

"You saw what he did to me, didn't you? I'm not gonna touch that filthy door!"

These humans weren't good for anything... If the Decepticons weren't there to guide them, they would be totally lost. Eventually this world would simply destroy itself, especially with humans like Terrwyn. "Open it!" He sounded very irritated this time.

With a small nod Terrwyn carefully went to the door, and placed her hand on the handle. She grimaced and threw the door open. The sound of a loud bang filled the hallways.

"More carefull next time." Laserbeak hissed as he went through.

"At least I hurt it..."

* * *

><p>After a while with lots of incidents like that happening, they reached the part of the base that didn't seem as abandoned as the other halls. From here it would start getting dangerous.<p>

They carefully peeked through a door opening. Lots of soldiers were walking around. A feeling of fear filled Terrwyn's stomach, she wasn't told about this! They had said automobiles, not a whole effing army! Those guys were carrying real guns!

"Tell me you brought one of those." The blondine whispered to the chicken.

"I've got something far better. Look in your backpack."

She quickly put it on the ground and opened it. Her hand reached in but all she could feel was the stuff she knew was in there.

"Reach deeper."

Doing so she quickly felt an unusual object. As she pulled it out, Terrwyn quickly realized what it was. "I'm not wearing that ugly thing! It might have germs in it, or worse!"

"Just put it on." He was getting enough of her complaints. "I'm not doing it!" Though she made sure to keep quiet, those army guys were still there.

Really not liking her behaviour, Laserbeak grabbed the gasmask and pulled it over her face. The girl tried to fight back and scream, but to no avail. The men came to see what was wrong. As the door opened, Laserbeak released a certain gas. Shortly after the men all collapsed.

Terrwyn stopped trying to take off the mask. "... Did you just kill them?..."

"They're simply sleeping." Laserbeak explained, as he flew into the room.

"Great! Then I can take this thing off. Sleeping sounds nice right now!" Having lost all his patience, the Decepticon pointed his guns at her. "Don't you dare."

"But I'm claustrophobic!" She complained, even if that threat did actually scare her. The girl had taken a few steps back in defence. "And I look like a total idiot!"

"We should stop wasting time." He deactivated his weapons, now he was sure she wouldn't take that thing off, and flew into another corridor.

Having accepted this terrible fate, Terrwyn slowly followed.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to reach a room filled with computers. Yes, they had to lead the men inside out, and defeat a lot of guards on their way there. Even Terrwyn had fought some, and she was very proud of her small victories! Who said she couldn't fight, eh?<p>

But now it was time for the real thing. Terrwyn glanced at the computer screens. "Tell me, why can't you just download all their information? Aren't you a robot?"

"Silence!" Laserbeak gave the female a glare. He was getting enough of her... Sooner of later, she would suffer... Yes, he'd make her suffer good. A small smirk appeared on his faceplates.

"What are you thinking about?" Terrwyn put a hand on her hip, and gave him a sulky face.

"Nothing. Now get your filthy hands moving while I recon the base." And gone he was. Disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. Why it was dark? Because they had made sure the lights weren't working for more stealth. Only the alarm sounded in the far background.

"W-what? You can't leave me here!" Terrwyn darted after him, but it was no use. He was gone. Vanished. She sighed deeply. "Way to leave me here..."

After a lot of complaints, brooding, and frowning, she decided it was best to get the task done. The blondine sat on one of the chairs that were placed in the dark room, that was only lit up by the light of high tech computer screens. Her hand reached inside the backpack that had been dropped beside her feet, and soon revealed a purple colored USB stick. It was covered in glitters. No one said it couldn't be stylish!

Terrwyn searched for the right hole, and pushed it in. Laserbeak had downloaded a program onto it that could easily hack into the system. 'Even a stupid femme like her could do it', he had said.

"I'm still not stupid, Laserbeak, and I will prove it to ya..." She whispered to herself as she began her work. Lots of ticking on the keyboard, as she was a master at that! Upset friends required quick replies!

It didn't take more than ten minutes, and she thought her job was finished! Mission succesfull! Yet as she put the information safely in her pocket...

"...Where do I go?"

Voices. ...Voices? ...Voices!

"Oh gosh, oh dear... Laserbeak, why did you leave me here?" Terrwyn quickly picked up the backpack and swung it onto her shoulders, then began to sprint. Into the opposite direction from the deep male voices.

"Over there!" One stated behind her. "Freeze!"

"Not doing it!" The girl told them, though not loud enough for them to hear as she had a headstart.

Left, right, straight? No idea. She just chose the left side. Another right, then left again. She wasn't going in circles, was she?

A flash of light, and a hole formed into the wall she just passed by going left. "HOLY..." They were shooting at her now... THEY were SHOOTING at her now!

Some more turns, through the doors, dodging bullets. It was a good thing she trained often to keep her figure nice and tight.

Something scratched her leg, but she didn't want to look. Tears formed in her fearful eyes, but Terrwyn didn't stop. She had to keep going! Couldn't get caught now!

Double doors, looking different than the others. The right way to go? Maybe not. But there was no alternative anymore. Her body had decided before she could choose.

As she burst through the door, her mouth fell open at the huge hall she was in. People everywhere! Cars, computers... A big platform on her side. On her far right, there was a huge door. Closed. Weapons were laying around as well, and things she didn't even recognize! Then there were... the robots? Even more of them?! They appeared to be unlike the ones she knew. These were... colorful.

"Who is that femme? And why is she dressed so oddly?" A green one spoke up. Did he have a moustache? Terrwyn didn't know anymore. She was frozen in her spot. This was the last thing she had expected...

"Freeze! On the ground!" A man took a tight hold of her wrists and pulled her legs away from underneath her. No resistance on the girl's side. Terrwyn had quickly been handcuffed, and was laying on the ground, being held down tightly. A few more men stood around her with all kinds of guns pointed at her.

The blondine broke down in tears.

**[] I don't like my own writing style... I want to give it more detail, but it's hard as I also like to keep the story going... Anyone has tips?**

**As for the Autobot lovers, she will finally get to meet them! Yay! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and motivational posts! I love you all! []**


	11. Chapter 11

Her well taken care of fingernails tap the metal table that's placed in front of her. Terrwyn had just returned from a visit to the toilet, as she had been waiting for a few hours now. There was an half eaten apple in front of her, and a glass full of water. Her backpack had been taken from her, and the girl was all alone right now.

There was a mirror in the room, which Terrwyn could stare at from where she was sitting. But she wasn't excited, just because she knew it wasn't a real mirror. Crime series told her that. People would be behind it, listening and watching. The stalkers they were.

And where was Laserbeak now, hm? Where was he?! No freaking where!

A soft groan left her lips as seconds passed by... They slowly became minutes. She had no idea for how long she had been in there. Not even one person had come to ask her anything!

After what seemed like at least half and hour, the door finally openened, startling the blondine a bit. Her ticking on the table had stopped, and she glanced up to see who it was that came inside.

The man was tall, muscular, and dressed in black military clothing. Short blonde hair, and there was some short hair visible on his chin. In her opinion, he was quite handsome. Just the look on his face wasn't something she enjoyed.

"Okay, girl, it's time to talk." He pulled the chair that was obviously for him back with one arm, then casually sat down on it, not caring to shove it closer to the table again. "How did you get in here? It's supposed to be impossible."

At least he still seemed somewhat gentle and worried. Perhaps her age and cute little face? As people called it...

"I just found a random open door and was curious. I didn't know people would be shooting at me!" Terrwyn lied, a bit annoyed by them. Why weren't those robots helping her now, hm? They wanted her dead, didn't they? Make it look like some sort of accident! 'Oh, we didn't know she would be caught.' Some sort of weird excuse like that.

The man looked a little annoyed, and shoke his head. "We checked every possible entry." Another man walked in to give him a small stack of papers. He placed it on the table and took out some pictures. They were all of the same thing. The hatch that had been opened, and claw marks were visible.

"We found no equipment that can cause this kind of damage." He crossed his arms as he leaned forward to look into her eyes.

Terrwyn simply stared at the pictures. What had they said? Tell no one about the Decepticons, or people would die. Her hand reached up to twirl a strand of hair around her fingers, and her eyes looked everywhere but back at him. There was no explenation for that... No lie...

"What's your name, girl?" He then asked, randomly changing the subject.

"What's yours?!" She retorted in a cheeky manner.

He didn't seem so bothered by that, though. "I am Major William Lennox."

The girl gave a small nod, trying to remember that name. At least she knew who to blame after this.

"You are Terrwyn Gould, correct?" He pulled out another picture. It showed her name, birthdate, and everything else that might be important.

The girl leaned forward to stare at it for a moment, then fell back in her chair. "...No, that's my twin sister. Happy?"

Still no angry reaction for the man. He simply nodded, then glanced up at the man who had brought the papers. "We can confirm her identify. Call her parents, see if they have anything to do with it."

"My mother is dead." Terrwyn said angrily, as he mentioned 'parents' and not just dead.

"I'm sorry." He gave her a sincere look of compassion while the other man left the room again.

Terrwyn waited for a bit in silence, before speaking up: "What are you gonna do to me now? Lock me up?"

"We can't let you leave until we know exactly what happened." The man once again gestured towards the pictures of the hatch, then added some pictures that showed there had been messed with the computer. "You came in prepared."

Terrwyn shrugged a little, and stared at the mirror now, wondering who or what would be behind it. What as in... There seemed to be more robots.

"Something tells me this wasn't your first encounter with them." Lennox tried to catch her attention again.

"...Them?" Terrwyn acted stupid now.

He looked up for a moment, doing the: 'why do kids have to be so difficult' face, before looking back at her. "You know what I mean."

"...Oh. Them..." Terrwyn's other hand went to play a bit with the apple. They were both occupied now.

"What do you know about them?" He asked, being sure to stay kind. She was just a child, after all.

The blondine stopped with her movements for a moment, and stared at him. What did she have to do now? Say she can't tell? Not say anything? Tell the truth?... Not say anything it was.

"I get it." Lennox got up, and gathered all the files again. "You will be escorted to another room so you can rest."

A few men came in, carrying guns and what not. They took Terrwyn with them.

* * *

><p><p>

~*A few days later.*~

"I suspect this girl has had an encounter with the Decepticons." Lennox reported to General Morshower. "She wasn't willing to explain anything, but she was obviously afraid of something. And it wasn't me." He recognized fear very well. This was definately not your normal kind of fear.

"Have we encountered her parents yet?" The man on the screen asked.

"Affirmative. Dylan Gould seemed unaware of where she was. He said that Terrwyn was supposed to be at one of her friends' party. We have confirmed it's Alena Tuyana's eighteenth birthday. That is the friend she was supposed to be with."

"Your doctors have comfirmed that she has been in contact with Cybertronians." One of the robots spoke up, even if he wasn't visible to the General. It was Ratchet, the medic.

"If it weren't Autobots, then sure as hell they would've been Decepticons." The Major explained to Morshower.

The man on the screen nodded. "Keep a close eye on her and try to figure out what happened."

"Major Lennox." Another voice spoke up. This one deep and full of authority. "Perhaps it would help her if she met us."

This caught the General's interest. And not a good kind of interest. "What makes you think that?"

"Right now, I do not think she would trust anyone who works with our kind, for Megatron will surely have made her believe that something will happen if she speaks of their plans." He explained calmly.

A short silence followed.

General Morshower eventually decided: "Agreed. Do whatever is necessary to make her talk."

* * *

><p><p>

It had been what? Three days? Four days? A week, maybe? Terrwyn could not remember for how long she had been staring at the same wall. She had been forced to change into ugly clothing. It wasn't as bad as prison clothing yet, but she didn't exactly enjoy to wear all white. Soft pants, a white T-shirt, and a sweater to keep her warm. All in that same blinding white color!

Then not to speak about those horrible tests they had to do! Determine her condition, put her in some sort of scanner, take blood. The last one had been the worst of all. They had put a freaking needle in her arm. And not just once! No, they had to do it about three times!

The room she was in wasn't much more exciting. White bed sheets for a small metal bed, a toilet, and a simple sink. Not even a mirror... How horrible! No make up was on her face either, and not to speak of her hair! Terrwyn felt naked, and that made her feel moody.

Suddenly, the lock could be heard. It was opened. Yes, visitors! Finally! The girl sat up and stared at the door. Who came in?!...

Major William Lennox.

And he was smiling. That was kind of scary, yet she hoped it would mean good news.

"You're going to meet someone." He offered her a hand, so he could guide her to where she had to be.

Being the rude girl she was, however, Terrwyn did not take it. Words didn't always show her attitude. Her actions could do just that. She had gotten up from the bed and walked over to him, but not taken his hand at all. Not even made a gesture of saying 'no thanks'. Just a look that was full of expectations. Who did she have to meet, anyway?

Lennox did not seem to understand the behaviour, but took it that it was just the age. He began to lead the way, and Terrwyn followed after him.

"Do I get to talk to my dad anytime soon?" She asked, though it sounded like a spoiled rich girl was asking her servant. True, she was spoiled and rich, but William was far from being a servant to her.

"Yes, but you will be under surveillance." He responded, as he took some turns in the huge building. At least this place looked more civilized than the underground section where she had been.

No matter. The blondine was very happy to hear that. "Finally." A complaint would be as much of a thanks the Major would get.

Though the guards would love to put her in her place, Lennox had ordered them not to do so. She was just a teenager, he had said, who might be manipulated by the Decepticons. All they could do was try to help, and not lose sight of her. Not for one moment.

* * *

><p><p>

"What do you mean 'consequences'?!" Dylan Gould was furious. Really, he was. "You promised me she would be back. You could easily free her, wasn't it?!"

"It would seem she has accidently encountered the Autobots..." Laserbeak stated with faked pity. He was glad to be rid of her for now. Those humans wouldn't let her out of prison for some weeks. And if Terrwyn dared to speak of what was really going on...

Slamming his fist against the wall, he wasn't calming down at the excuse. "She wasn't supposed to meet them! Then to think about your plan... No one told me you were going to blow up our sun!"

"It was an opportunity we couldn't deny... Besides, your race isn't worth anything. They would only make good slaves..."

"Wasn't that the agreement?!" Another hit, but this time onto the wooden table. "I demand to speak with Megatron about these matters!"

The bird flew up from his place by the window, and twirled a little around Dylan. "There is nothing to discuss. Everything is going according to plan..." The Decepticon's voice was as sly as ever. "You will work with us, if you ever want to see your precious daughter again. Soundwave is already working on it." That much was true.

The businessman glanced out of the window, to see Soundwave parked there. He was probably listening to this conversation as well. There was nothing Dylan could do. He was overpowered by the Decepticons. After all, he had an agreement. One he couldn't get away from, if he savored his life.

**[] A quick update for once! I'm just afraid it isn't enough. I'm not sure how many of you are still reading... Though now is the point it's actually getting interesting.**

**Thanks for follows and favorites, I appreciate it! Though I'd love some reviews as well, to hear what you guys think of the story so far?**

**Also, yes, I messed up in the timeline a bit. That's why I fixed it now. They just had Egypt, so Transformers 2 has ended now. Two years before Transformers 3... Hmm... Wonder how that'll go. o.O []**


	12. Chapter 12

They had entered the great hall again, where the tall robots had gathered. Terrwyn's eyes had grown big. There were... so many of them. Yet they all seemed somewhat damaged to her.

The tallest one of all was blue and red colored... But wait, did he have tires? Yes, he did... More of them had. From what she could see... Would they also transform? Into cars as well? Just like that police car? Probably... Yet she wouldn't admit she knew! Not to them, at least!

"Miss Gould, meet the Autobots." Major Lennox stated as soon as they were right in front of the group of robots.

All of them were looking down at her. Some with odd faces, others angry, and some seemed excited. The guards around Terrwyn, however, kept a good look at them. Didn't want anything to go wrong now...

The biggest one of them all knelt down, and put his head close to the blondine, who took a few steps back out of fear and intimidation.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. It is an honor meeting you, Terrwyn Gould." He blinked once, which made the girl wonder why. They didn't have to keep their eyes wet or anything, right?...

"Eh, hi, Optimus whatever it was..." Even if her sentence was rude, it wasn't given in such a way.

A short awkward silence, but the robot knew what to say. "I hope you are doing well?"

"As fine as I can be, after being stuck in the same white room for days, and in these ugly white clothes. You know how terrible that is?!" The female crossed her arms, and gave him a small glare.

Men could be heard chuckling as they somewhat lowered their guard. Such a reckless girl, they thought... Had no idea what she was dealing with.

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable." Another blink. There was no real emotion seen on his face. Then again, the girl wasn't even sure if that was possible!

Gould let out a soft puff, making her hair fly up a bit before falling back down against her face. "Are you in charge of prisoners as well?" It sounded like it.

"No. But I have a say in it." The answer sounded, as he backed off a little with his head. To him, she was an odd human girl. Brave, but... foolish. She had much to learn. He wondered why Megatron could have chosen her to reveal himself to...

Terrwyn's lips left out a chuckle, her arms still crossed as she got a bit more confident. He didn't seem as violent as the Decepticons were... "You better make sure prisoners get better clothing. This isn't a science fiction movi-..." It actually began to look like one, so she kept her mouth shut.

Now it was the Autobots' turn to laugh at her. A silver one nudged a black and yellow one. What was that all about? Terrwyn raised her eyebrows at the others. "If you have something to tell me, you better do it right now."

Her confidence was building. These weren't violent, which meant she could speak up now! Well, for as long as they wouldn't try and hurt her... Maybe their patience wouldn't be forever...

"I was just tellin' him that you aren't the smartest girl around!" The silver one let out another laugh, as his hand was resting on the other's shoulder now.

Their leader stood up now, and faced them. "Sideswipe, we should show the human respect. She is still a youngling, after all."

"What, a youngling?! I'm not a youngling!" Another angry look crossed her face.

"How could we ever respect _that_?!" A very bulky one spat out.

Now it was Major Lennox' turn to speak up. "At least give her a chance, 'Hide." For the sake of their plan. She had to be made comfortable, not uncomfortable...

Terrwyn let out a deep sigh before turning to face the man. "Can I please call my dad now?..." Before she'd break down in some sort of way. Tears were already starting to form in her eyes. Again. How did she end up in this mess again?

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." The tall blonde man answered as he began to lead the way for her. "Follow me."

Now that was better... The girl followed after him without question. Little did she know that Optimus Prime was carefully watching her as she left, being deep in thought about what this female was hiding from them.

* * *

><p>"That Shorty seriously had an attitude, didn't she!" Mudflap stated as he nudged his twin brother's shoulder.<p>

"Yeah! She kinda got me worried, bro!" He punched back. "Thought Iron Hide was gonna scap 'er for sure!"

"Ya should've seen his face when she went all rude on our boss!" A laugh followed after that.

Skids laughed along, "I was too busy wathin' her face!"

A grumble interrupted them, as the big black one turned to face them, anger obviously in his eyes. "Would you two be quiet?!"

"Someone's havin' a bad day!" Skids stated as he shrugged, and began to walk away from the weapons area. "Come, bro! We should go see if we can tal' to 'er yet!"

Mudflap hung his head a little as more distance came between them and Iron Hide. "Ah, they won' let her talk to us yet..."

"Hmpf." Iron Hide scowled as he went back to cleaning his weapons. "Fools."

"What is the matter, old friend?" Optimus stood before him, seeming to be worried and curious at the same time.

The weapon specialist glanced up from his work. "That girl means no good, Optimus. If she's had contact with the Decepticons, then who knows what she is capable of."

"I share your worry." The Prime spoke as his optics looked down at the ground for a moment, then back at his loyal friend. "But it would be best for her to see the our point of view. Perhaps it will change her mind of who to fear, and who to follow."

"I hope you're right, Optimus." Iron Hide stared at the twins for a moment. "After Egypt, nothing is certain anymore."

The leader turned his head to look into the same direction as Iron Hide did. "We all need time to recover. Time of which I am afraid, we do not have."

* * *

><p>Once again, Terrwyn had been put in a room. This one without a mirror kind of window or anything, but once again with only just a table and a few chairs. Guards were inside, and she was patiently waiting for a phone.<p>

Finally, William came back, and with a cellphone in his hand. He held it towards the blondine. "Here ya go."

"That took you long enough." Her hands quickly grasped the device, and it was almost like she practiced dialing the number. It was quickly done, and at her ear in no time.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep... "Come on dad, pick up the phone..." She demanded in an irritated voice.

Beep...

The men looked at each other. Didn't seem like it was going to succeed...

Beep...

"Dylan Gould from Hotchkiss Gould Investments. How may I help you?" The formal voice of her father spoke.

Terrwyn's eyes lit up. "DAD!"

"Sweetheart? Where are you?" Now his tone was worried. Very worried.

Tears formed in her eyes, though this time they were of joy and well... regret. "Dad, I missed you so much! I-I'm in this... military base. They won't let me go, b-but..."

Probably knowing this conversation would be recorded and all, he asked: "What are you charged with?"

Now, that was a question she could not answer. "I... I don't really know... Thought they had already called you... I ehm... They say it's... trespassing or something like that..." Yeah, Terrwyn was playing along. But that was mostly because she couldn't risk getting her father in danger. A threat from the Decepticons, did she dare speak about them...

"I'll get you a lawyer, alright?" Being the overprotective dad as always.

Lennox frowned a little at this. She would not be getting a trial for anything. As secret department, they had the right to keep her here for as long as they saw fit, seeing _she _entered the place without permission.

"Alright, dad..." That was why Terrwyn loved him so much. Always getting in action for her, even if she was the one who got herself in trouble.

"Miss Gould?" William carefully asked. "May I speak to your father for a moment?"

"Eh... sure." The girl moved the phone so she could see the screen, and turned on the speaker. "Dad, Major Lennox wishes to say something."

"Go ahead." The voice coming from the device said.

The major took a few steps forward, so he was closer to the microphone. "I'm afraid a lawyer would do no good. She will stay here for as long as we see fit. Of course, you will be free to visit your daughter. More information on this will follow soon."

Silence then followed. Until he finally spoke up. "Alright. I will await your call or visit, whatever it will be, before stepping towards the government, Major Lennox." Now Dylan was not happy at all.

"We understand your frustration, mister Gould." As a father, Lennox would understand.

Terrwyn leaned back in the chair and rolled her eyes at that. "Frustration? Do you have children yourself, William? Because that would be far more than frustration!" Or so she would hope. Nothing seemed to be sure now.

The major chose to ignore the comment, though. "You should finish your conversation."

"Agreed." The cellphone sounded, to which the blonde girl took it and turned off the speaker, then pressed it against her ear again. "Will you come visit me soon?"

"I will, sweetheart. Don't you worry, okay?" Father's way of telling her to stay calm and wait for him to rescue her from the bad guys.

Terrwyn sighed deeply, and gulped away some spit that was filling inside her mouth. "That better be a promise..."

"It is. I need to go now, but we will see each other again soon."

"Alright, dad... See ya."

The phone was hung up, but Terrwyn kept holding it against her ear, staring forward at the wall. Why again did this happen? How did it start? Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to yell at those Decepticons. Now she was stuck here... But perhaps... it had always been their plan?

And now she was seperated from her father. The one man she could always rely on, even if they could seriously hate each other. It was bad enough he was gone so often. She told herself she did not care, and would not need him, but now the truth was showing. And the truth was... Terrwyn did need her dad. Perhaps more than anything. Losing her mother had been worse enough. Where were those robots then, hm? Perhaps they could've saved her from that illness...

She did not realize that tears were streaming down her face now. Two hands were put on her shoulders, which made her snap out of her thoughts and look up. It was Lennox.

Softly and gently, he took the phone from her. A few seconds later, his hans moved underneath her armpits to bring her to her feet.

Dead silence was all Terrwyn could give. Her mind was lost in a sea of thoughts. She quietly submitted to him, and walked back towards what had been her room for already days now.

**[] Trying to give the story more of an emotional side now. Not the easiest thing to do! But Terrwyn is slowly growing up thanks to everything. Don't worry, she won't lose her attitude!**

**Okay, so... Autobots are harder for me than Decepticons are, so wish me luck... 3 Tips on their personalities are always welcomed!**

**Thanks for the favs and follows! Though I do miss the reviews. xD ****[]**


	13. Chapter 13

How long had it been? Days? Hours? Years?! Terrwyn wasn't sure. A sigh left her lips, as she stared into the mirror before her. Once again, she was in her room. The white room with nothing interesting at all, which could be used as a prison too. They did not trust her, she knew... They would not give her back her freedom... They wouldn't let her do anything until she gave them what they desired. Those answers she couldn't give for her father's sake.

The Decepticons... If only she'd let that name slip, Dylan would be hurt. Perhaps her friends too... Terrwyn didn't know. Alice had already been declared dead, while Megatron had mentioned her. Would they have killed her? There was no body found. Terrwyn honestly thought they had murdered her close friend.

Her eyes stared back at her from in the mirror. She looked young without make up covering most of her face. Her skin was pale, and her expression empty. The girl had cried enough in these past few days, or however long it had been. There were no more tears left, no more worries to scream of.

By now, she had accepted this position. But at what cost?

"I feel... as if I lost myself." The blonde whispered as she pulled her knees more into her chest. In this position, she looked so fragile... It made her continue to stare. Was this really her? After all she had tried, this was what she had become?

"Miss Gould?"

Her blue eyes darted up to look at who it was, using the mirror to see his reflection. Someone she hadn't seen before. The man looked young, and had a very dark skin color. Obviously comes from a foreign family. His head was pretty much bald. While his face... He looked just as insecure as she was, hanging half into the door opening to peek inside, hands being on the wall to keep himself from falling.

"You've come to bring me food?" Terrwyn asked, being sure to speak up a little. It was all they did lately... Come to give her food and water. At least they watched the calories!

The male shook his head at that, smiling softly at bringing her good news.. "No, actually... Optimus Prime has called for you."

This made her jump around, onto her knees. "Really?! That big robot has finally decided to get to know me a little?!"

Was that boy happy to see her a bit more lively. It had been his doing! "Yo, that's right!" A little slip up instead of using his respectful army voice. Terrwyn didn't care. She hopped onto her feet and pushed up into a standing position, her arms stretching into the air to prepare her body for a walk. "It's about time!"

Without even requesting permission to leave the room, she ran into the hallway. Freedom at last! Even if she had to bear the ugly white clothes for a bit longer! Of course, beside that they had cared for her looks. She had been allowed to shower, brush her hair, wash herself... Those kind of things.

The boy grinned as he grabbed her arm kindly and began to lead the way through the maze of hallways.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Terrwyn moved her arm a bit, hoping to have him release it, though that didn't really work out. His grip was a strong one, even if it was without a technique. Like how the other soldiers did it."

His brown eyes turned away from the path in front of them, and glanced down at her excited face. "How could ya tell?"

"Way of talking, moving." She shrugged, her ponytail swaying a bit as they kept a firm pace. 'Oh, and you have a rather... weak looking body. For a soldier that works here..."

"I can still beat you in a fight, any day." He laughed, mocking her obviously. As if he'd let a little girl tell him that!

True, Terrwyn would agree that he might be stronger, but if he was smarter... She doubted it!

It didn't take long for them to reach those same big doors that Terrwyn had been led through before. Into the hangar again, she guessed. Must be the place for those Autobots to stay. Wasn't like they'd fit into the rest of the building.

Two guards opened it to let them through, and many fell silent once the girl was brought inside. The white of her clothing stood out between all that green and grey of the place.

"Look who we have here!" Lennox smiled as he took her from the young soldier, patting the boy on his back. "You've done well, kid. You're dismissed."

The young one nodded happily before releazing his mistake and saluting his commanding officer. "Sir, yes, sir!" After which he quickly ran of to whoever knows what...

"Danm, I liked him..." Terrwyn shifted her weight to her left leg as she kept an eye on the leaving boy. How old would he be? Eighteen? Nineteen? Not much older than she was, she could tell.

She was very startled when all of a sudden something pinched her in the back. The blondine jumped forward to get it away, then sprung around to see what or who did that.

What she found was two familiar looking bots laughing loudly. One was green, the other red.

"Ya saw tha' face, Skids?!" The red one roared in sheer amusement.

"She go' a lo'ely face, yo!" The other replied, hitting his friend on the shoulder and trying his best to stay on his feet.

The female glowered at them, and if looks could kill they'd be dead within just a few seconds. Not like it stopped them...

"Wha' a cute lil' face!" Skids even had tears of oil coming out of his optics.

Mudflap tried to reach down and pick her up, but Terrwyn jumped out of the way. Not a great landing, as she fell on her back. This only encouraged the red one more, his fingers coming down to grab her slowly. She kicked up at him. "You insolent little idiotic robot that can't even talk properly! How dare you?!" Oh yes, she was angry as he lifted her up from the ground. It only caused more struggling.

The sound of many curse words and a high pitched female voice caught the ears of many others. They would stare to enjoy it at first...

"You gotta give it to her, she's got guts." Sideswipe spoke as he grinned to himself. He might like this one... After all, he was one of the few that didn't have a human friend yet!

"Guts? I call this foolish behaviour." Ironhide didn't like the show of this. Did they really have to start babysitting now? "Why does Optimus even want her here? We should treat her like the rest of those Decepticons and blast her into the sky."

Sideswipe used his wheels to quickly slide to the other side of their weapon specialist, just to get a better look at the show. "Come on, 'Hide. Don't be so harsh on her. We don't even know what happened to her yet."

A small 'hmpf' was all he got in reply. The place fell silent again anyway as Optimus had loudly spoke up to tell the twins to let go of the human girl.

Terrwyn was very dazed as she fell into the large hand of the Prime. "I feel shaken, not stirred..." She said with a groan... Even now she tried to have a sense of humor. Or perhaps it was just her personality.

"Tha' kinda obvious when yo tal' like tha' secret agen'! Wha's his name again?" Mudflap gave his brother a questioning look, expecting an answer.

"I dunno man, you gotta ask her!" The green one raised his arms before pointing at the girl who was being cradled by their leader.

Not like Gould minded at the moment. She was glad to be on something steady, and her vision was partly black anyways. All she knew was that she clung to something hard and metal...

"I might just throw up..." She mumbled into herself, one hand reaching up to feel how bad her hair had been tangled after that. "I'm gonna kill those bastards..."

Her voice wasn't very clear, but everyone could hear enough to be enjoying her once again.

Sideswipe glided over to their leader, staring into the hand to see how she was doing. The Prime complied, moving his servos towards his underling's face a bit so he had a better view.

Terrwyn was on her back by now, and her vision slowly came back. This only made her stare at the silver robot, which she thought looked quite handsome for an alien...

_'Terrwyn, what the hell are you thinking?'_ She thought to herself, her mind being more active than her body. _'He's a robot! Though a better looking one than the rest... No, don't think like that! He's the enemy either way. Besides, it's not like you can have a relationship with one. That'd be weird. Now I'm thinking about relationships... Between humans and alien species... Oh gosh, kill me where I stand. Or lay. Doesn't really matter.'_

"Are you alright, miss Gould?" The booming voice from the Prime catched her attention, and the blondine tried to look at his face. Which was hard, as that handsome one was in the way.

"I... guess so?" It took her a moment to get oriented again. And to realize she wasn't on steady ground at all... "Are you holding me?!"

"I apologize for my unwanted behaviour." The leader spoke as he carefully brought his servo's to the ground and seperated them to let her fall through, making sure she had a soft landing this time.

"You better be sorry!" Her voice creaked a little, which made her realize to stop shouting so much. It wasn't good for her throat...

All optics and eyes were on her now, though she had gotten used to it by now. "Whatever, at least you didn't throw me around like idiot and retarted over there." Her hand motioned into their direction.

"Retarded?! I'll show ya!" Skids tried to go down and grab her again, but Bumblebee was quick in keeping both away from her small body. He beeped for them to calm down. Even if the femme was rude, he'd care about her!

"Wai', which one of us is tha retarded one, anywa'?" Mudflap was caught in thought now. He surely didn't want to be!

Terrwyn tilted her head backwards, seeing all upside down from that position. "You're the idiot, greeny over there is retarded. He's got ugly teeth."

Again, this caused an outburst between them, but Bumblebee was faster than they were. The girl smiled to herself. They really couldn't hurt a human.

"All of you, please." Optimus Prime saw it fit to come between them again, before crouching down before her.

The blonde faced the huge robot, and had to admit that he still looked somewhat intimidating as well. Different than Megatron had been, however... She couldn't tell what set them apart.

"Miss Gould, I would appreciate it to speak with you in private."

He looked like a little child asking for candy, or so envisioned it. His face was all with innocent curiosity waiting for an answer. She grinned dumbly at the thought.

He mistook it for a look of fear. "Do not worry, you shall not be harmed. Only the Decepticons take such measures."

Victory! She was right! They couldn't hurt her at all! "I'd love to have a chat with you..." Her eyes turned mischievous. Maybe she could talk her way out of this prison... Complain a bit about how bad she was treated.

The tall one nodded, transforming into a truck right after.

"Wait, what are you doing?" One man asked, being all dressed up in a suit. "You're not allowed to take our prisoners outside!"

Not like Gould cared. She was eager to get out, and it showed as she climbed to her feet and hopped into the truck. Sure, her actions were still a bit wonky, but she managed to get in. The door would close as soon as she had placed her butt onto the passenger seat.

"Do not worry, mister Galloway. We will be under constant surveillance by your military sattelites." It was surprising to hear his voice so loudly, even if she was sitting inside of him. "The human female is in need of fresh air."

Agreed to that! Terrwyn could use this thing called Optimus Prime...

The engine started. Luckily she had done this before in that police car, so it wasn't all that weird anymore to see a hologram form beside her that seemed to be driving the car.

They were outside within no time, and the truck was smart enough to search out a less populated area for their conversation. The way there had been a silent one, for Optimus Prime had waited for her to speak up as she seemed occupied and he he didn't wish to disturb her. With what? Well... she was enjoying the outside air a bit too much. Hanging her head out of the window and taking it the fresh smell of city and nature. Whatever they would pass.

Eventually they reached an empty parking lot, where they would stop. Terrwyn glanced at the steering wheel, though didn't know why that would be equal to his face to her.

"...Are you liking the fresh air?" He hesitantly asked her. It actually sounded cute. Terrwyn had to chuckle a bit. He was just a big baby... "I did."

"...Very well." His answer didn't show he was sure of what he was saying at all.

"You've got a nice... car form." However it had to be called! Terrwyn patted the seat. "Can you feel this?"

"I can, yes."

"Is it pleasent?" She had to wonder...

Silence filled the space around her.

"Well?" She wanted an answer! "Don't be such a child."

"It was." Though he seemed awkward about it.

Terrwyn chuckled, her elbow leaning on an armrest in the door. "What if I'd scratch you and tear apart the chair?"

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be appreciated..."

Was he really that socially awkward? The female had to wonder... Though, it that would hurt him... She might have a way of bothering them! All of them, uncluding Decepticons!

A moment of silence later, it was time for her to speak up again. "So, what did you want to talk about, big boy?" Great going, act like you've known him forever. It was merely to hide the fear and worries that were still inside. She had to push them away.

"Miss Gould. Whatever has brought you to carry out the actions you took, it must have been quite convincing." He started carefully, not wanting to act as if he blamed her for anything she did. Yet they had been her doing... Even if someone told her to do it.

That's what this was all about, what else? Terrwyn kept quiet, wanting to hear more from him. Besides, she couldn't just give away the Decepticons...

"Neither could they have been normal civilians, for our base is highly protected against intruders."

"That really shows, if a sixteen year old can break in whenever she wants to." Her eyes rolled in annoyance as she leaned against the door, her arms now crossed. "I am smarter than you think." Like those red and blue colors? They fitted him! Though... maybe he should consider pink...

Was … all she could get from him? It took a few minutes before he even replied again!

"What of importance is there in our computer that a sixteen year old would need?" He was curious about that. If it hadn't been the Decepticons... They never found real evidence of that.

"Maybe I found a site on the internet talking about alien robots and I would have loved to meet them, but knew they wouldn't just let me in and broke in just to find out where those aliens were hiding exactly so I could go and find them?" She said that all in one breath, just to confuse him a little. Don't blame the Cons, Terr, however much you want it...

"I see... May I inquire what site it was?" So they could take it down to prevent any further incidents.

"Yeah, sure... Something about the real effing deal... It had a terrible name only losers would come up with. Losers smart enough to get videos of you all." Now she tried to remember, she was sure she had seen this truck passing in one of them...

"Thank you."

"You're not very talkative, are you?" Another smile crossed her lips. Big baby indeed. Way too polite, way too easy to manipulate and convince of things.

The truck rumbled a little. "Actually, I was using my link to the world wide web to look up the website you menioned and send the information back to the humans. I cannot concentrate on two things at a time. My apologies."

"That is too bad." She patted his seat again. It was fun to do, knowing he actually could feel her fingertips tracing his insides. Which actually sounded very wrong, though she didn't mind a whole lot.

It was as if the vehicle shivered under her touch. "Miss Gould, I-"

"Call me Terrwyn." Was she flirting with him now? Maybe. Playing sounded more like it.

"Very well, Terrwyn. I would request you to not do that."

"Why not?" She chuckled, kicking him softly. This must be torture!

"It is... rather unpleasent." More like uncomfortable. There was a reason he rarely carried humans.

Terrwyn shoke her head. "But you just told me that it felt good!"

Another silence. A laugh escaped her. "You're so much more fun than Megatr-..." Oops, a bit too much... Her cheeks lit up bright red as she could feel him freeze right in the spot.

"What did you say, Terrwyn?" His voice was stern now, and a little harsh. She hadn't expected that...

"Nothing at all! I wanted to say you're much more fun than Megatroniaris! It's like... a fashion group of people that... only wear pinks and whites on saturdays!" Great going there. She could hit herself against the head. "I'm like a VIP there!"

… "We should head back to base, now." The engine was heard as he drove backwards and out of the parking lot.

"What, did I do anything wrong?!" Of course she did, though she wouldn't admit to that. "I was talking about fashion you... urgh!" He didn't really deserve to be scolded. The seatbelt tightened around her, urging for her to be silent.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Now she had a problem, didn't she?

A bright light caught her eyes, and before she knew, there was dirt flying all around them.

"Megatron..." Optimus mumbled to himself as he sped up.

**[] I got nothing much to say this time... Thanks for reading, faving, and all that! I love love love you guys for it! 3 Don't forget to review! []**


	14. Chapter 14

"Tha who?!" Terrwyn had her hands clung tightly around the seatbelt, feeling her body swing to the sides as Optimus Prime evaded the bullets. Or whatever those robots shot with!

No reply came, however. This guy must be very concentrated... Who wouldn't be when driving past bushes, corners, whatever there was on a road besides cars because they conveniently were nowhere to be seen.

The blonde fell to the side, her head hitting the driver's seat, and her back hurt because the side of those chairs were quite painful when you hit them so hard. "Ah, you watch it!" Another bump, hurting her back once more.

"Let me out!" Terrwyn was not liking this. Rollercoasters were bad enough, alright!

She saw lights flicker, trees pass, and then heard the roar of what could only be alien.

Her eyes shut tightly as another bump made her unable to sit up. He was being too careless!

A tear left the girl's eye as she wished for this to be over already. A Decepticon was chasing them because of what? Did she do anything wrong?! ...Then again, he did come the moment she... said Megatron... and... No, that couldn't be it. They wouldn't know what she had said!

With a lot of force, the truck stopped, making Terrwyn roll into the most awkward position she could think of. Her body was twisted in the belt and her right half almost lay on the ground.

The belt slipped away from her body, having her fall completely and hitting her head against the dashboard.

"Eff you!" She exclaimed loudly as her hand went up to rub her head, when the car around her began to change. Was he... transforming with her in it?!

Terrwyn felt dizzy, laying on the robot's hand with a slightly injured body and a mind full of questions.

"A mere human won't stop me, Optimus..." The silver one that stood before them stated.

"I believe you have a history with this femme." Prime's voice was louder to her, but that might be because his mouth was so close.

Now she recognized him to be Megatron... Yet his face... He missed half of it! How gross...

"Why would I allow such a pathetic human to be an ally?" His claws were extracted as a smirk covered his faceplates.

Terrwyn cowered back in the huge thing's hand, her watering eyes now filled with terror as well. Like this, Megatron was even scarier. He would be furious towards her about what she revealed, perhaps even... killing her... Or her father...

"Then you shall not be allowed to harm her, either." The leader sounded so calm about it as he gently put the pale Terrwyn on the pavement below them.

The blonde hopped off, yelping as the huge feet of Optimus Prime floated above her head and came down... before her.

"You are weak, Optimus... What happened to putting our race before any other? Do you not care about our survival anymore?" Was that true? Terrwyn peeked from behind the metal, glancing up at the conversation that was going on.

The Prime was battle ready. "If you did value our survival so much, you would have never begun that war!"

In a swift and unexpected move, the blue and red guy lifted his left foot to attempt a kick on Megatron. It was the foot that Terrwyn was still holding, making her scream as she flew above the road now.

The leg hit nothing, as Megatron was quick enough to dodge.

Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around some sort of pole she could find in the metal structure, bracing herself for whatever would come next.

"Terrwyn, get off!" Prime shouted as he blocked Megatron's blade with one of his own.

Yet the blonde was screaming too loudly to know what to do. She was panicking, and not just a little.

This was a sure disadvantage to Optimus Prime, now unable to move that one leg for he could not risk killing her. It was exactly the leg his enemy went after, too, for now it was made into a weakness.

"Please stop the fight! Please, please, please!" The blondine was begging now, clinging even more to the pole that seemed to move upwards and down again from time to time, having her fingers slip and try to grab something else before she could get her pole back again to hug tightly. "I'll take back everything I ever said! Just pleaaaase!"

Her bravery was completely gone at this point, and she felt the food come up to her throat again. That one moment when she dared to look, all she saw was colors flying around her. "No! Ah! Do not want!" Her legs also got around the rod now, hanging onto her life.

The Prime was hit hard in his stomach, flying backwards, being unable to keep up that leg. It scratched on the stone, making a loud screeching noise.

"S-shut up!" Terrwyn's cries got louder now, her voice beginning to fail her. "I beg you goddesses, safe me from this terrible death! I do not want to die in a battle! That's not stylish!"

With that, her arms began to fail her, losing the strenght they needed to hang on. With a thud, she landed on the road as well, the muscles in her leg being stretched because they held on longer than her arms did.

* * *

><p>Optimus stood carefully, being sure to glance at the girl to see if she was alright. Megatron did not leave him a chance, his gun already pointed and fired.<p>

It hit the Prime in his shoulder, scaringly close to a vital wire in his neck.

"Argh..." His hand went up to grab it and keep everything together. Energon began to flow out, covering the ground in it.

The rescue came, however, as multiple cars came speeding towards them.

"Always the coward." Megatron bellowed with amusement as his claw picked up the knocked out girl. Silence suited her better than the screaming... "If she really is such a weakness to you, perhaps she is of better use to me..."

With these words, the Decepticon warlord took off into the sky. Yes, he had been damaged after Egypt, but his flying ability was still there.

"You fragging Con!" Sideswipe had changed by now, firing after their enemy in a hopeless attempt to still stop him.

"Optimus, are you alright?!" Ratchet was quickly kneeled by the fallen Prime's side. It didn't look good, that was for sure...

"I'll be fine, Ratchet..." The leader's optics turned towards the blue sky in which Megatron disappeared. "Our suspicions have been concluded; she does work for the Decepticons."

Bumblebee beeped to that, then used some radio qoutes.: "After all we've done together. She really did betray us."

"Hmpf, I told you." Ironhide was grumpy about it. "They can have her. She's got the attitude."

"Don't be so harsh." The silver guy rolled towards Bumblebee and Ironhide. "She might not have a choice, knowing the Cons."

"Then there's still hope for us." Bumblebee's radio said in a different voice than the first two sentences.

"Look at what she did to Prime." Something the weapon specialist couldn't ever forgive was when an ally got hurt thanks to a traitor! Especially if that ally was their leader himself! "Next time I see her, I'll blast her into little human pieces!"

"All of you, calm down..." Talking about the leader, he was standing, if not weakly and with the help of their medic. "We shall discuss this with our human allies before taking any actions."

"But Prime, they'll mark her a traitor!" Sideswipe knew that maybe she was, but if there was someone who manipulated everyone into thinking what he wanted them to think... It was Megatron.

"That's exactly what she is!" Ironhide snapped towards the silver, not liking his opinion about the matter.

Sideswipe rolled backwards, not wanting to be hit against the head or anything. His hands were lifted in a defending manner. "I'm just sayin'. She might be forced, ya know."

Bumblebee's radio tuned in again. "There is only one who knows the answer to that."

"Indeed. Lets not dwell on maybes." This was the leader's final statement. He changed his attention to the communication link with the base. "Optimus Prime to Major Lennox. I am in need of air transport." For transforming would be impossible, according to Ratchet.

"And quickly!" The medic added to it. "He should be treated as soon as possible!" Not like he wasn't doing anything already. A field medic had first aid tools installed in his body for emergencies.

* * *

><p>"Where... am I?" My voice felt weak as I attempted to speak. That what was supporting my body felt... soft. Was I on a bed?<p>

"Terrwyn."

A deep voice. Actually, a roar was more like it. Would it be a demon?! A kidnapper for my money?

"Whatever you want... you won't get it!" I breathed angrily, but it came out far more infirm than what I strived for.

A blatant sound reached my ears, and I groaned loudly.

"Wake up, fleshling..." Was that a whisper? In my... ear?! Was this a rapist?!

"No, get away!" I was whining now, trying to move onto my side and away from the whispers. I couldn't, though. An agonizing feeling shot through me as I tried. Pain... That was the right word.

How had I received this injury, whatever it was? All I could remember was a strange dream of flying around and clinging to something cold and metallic.

"Get up!"

Something snatched my back and lifted me into a sitting position, having me scream out, suffering from bruises and cuts. Maybe worse.

At this time, my eyes were opened, and what I saw was not at all what I had in mind. A big effing robot!

One I knew, at that...

"Megatron..." I gasped, breathing in deeply for air as my lungs felt empty, though my throat was hoarse as well.

"It has been a while." ...Was he pleased about that or not?

"Y-yeah..." Then it came to me... "What happened to your face?!"

"The Prime you met... He did that." It was either a silent roar or a promise for vengeance. I would put my money on the latter.

"Oh... when you fought?" As in, with me there?

"It happened in Egypt. But enough of that..." His finger moved behind my back, making me howl in pain again, even if all he did was move just slightly.

"You are injured."

Yes, and that's your fault! Or so I wanted to say... But I couldn't. Fear overtook me.

"The price you should pay to revealing the little secret we had... Remember?" Once again his finger moved, and I couldn't keep in my cries.

What was he talking about? Little secret? I never revealed to Optimus that...! Well, kind of... But not really! I changed to fashion! A holy thing that could not help me right now...

I granted him a small nod, tears in my eyes again. Or had they been there all along? It dripped down my face, and even if I'd hate myself for crying, I just... couldn't stop.

"You're a little broken, are you not?" His other hand came up to me, and I moved back in horror. What was he going to do?! Ouch, that hurt... Moving hurt...

With a loud chuckle, a finger came up to my cheeks and caressed it softly. As if he tried to take away my tears...

"A little broken human. And yet..." The top of his finger moved to the side of my face, stroking through my hair softly. "You do not fail to amuse me."

I gulped now, rather uncomfortable in his hands. This amused him? Would that mean that he was going to get me hurt more often, just for his entertainment?!

"You... bitch." That was all I managed to say, feeling it move behind my back again, this time more forcefully. In terrible pain I cried again. This... thing had ruined my life! It had been so perfect, then he came along! Or rather, that chicken bird thing did...

Where was I, anyway? I could not turn my head, because even that would pain me. It felt stiff, too.

"So much foolish bravery." He continued with the finger that was in my hair, now letting it slowly travel down my neck and side.

Another grunt of discomfort left my lips. Did he not see I was suffering here?! Wait, he did... And he was enjoying it... "I think I preferred the chicken..."

"Really? He would do far worse, would he be given the permission..." His red eye thingies lowered to stare me in the face.

"Then why didn't you give him that?" My throat was closing, though I wasn't sure why. My tummy, well... There was an odd feeling inside of it. Tickles, nervousness...

"Because he should not break the toy before I do."

I got goosebumps at that answer. Break the toy? I was a toy now?! "Once I'll get out of here... I'm so going to kill you all..." Even if I never could... Maybe that truck would help me...

Loud laughter filled this room, and I noticed it was rather hollow. Not only that, but while laughing I was moved too.. That sting in my back, what was it?!

"You may try, fleshling... Though that broken back will stop you for a while."

"B-broken back?!" So that's why her neck hurt to move, and everything just... felt painful. The sting... How had she managed to break her spine?!

"We already took measures needed to save your life." What those were, he probably wouldn't tell me unless it was to pester me further...

"In any case, you should rest, Terrwyn."

This time he was far more gentle when moving me back down. Though I did squirm, it hurt far less than being pulled upwards.

The finger left, and I could not see if he was still there or not. To me it seemed so very likely that he would leave me on my own, yet I had this odd feeling of being watched...

I might never know, as it would be bad to move my head now. A deep sigh...

What had become of me? Few... weeks ago? I still cared about the latest fashion! Now I had to try and save my own life? Or was I simply being spared?

And school... What would my friends think? How would they survive without me being there to give them advice on so many topics!

Thinking about advice, what would I tell myself right now? In bad situations, always think of something that cheers you up!

Fashion... Hm. Once I get home, and everything is done and over with, I'm going to go shopping. Find out what came to the stores in my absence, get a nice manicure... Ahh, that sounded so good.

A small smile covered my lips when I closed my eyes, imagining the nice feel of people doing your hair, massaging your body... That was where I belonged, not here... Not in the hands of gigantic robot aliens...

**[] Yup, I'm back! And even though I feel like I reuse too many words (curse you English for not being my main language), I am in love with this chapter. 3**

**Thank you for all the follows, favorites, reviews, whatever! I love you guys so much! []**


	15. Chapter 15

**[] I'm making a note before this chapter, yes. Why? I don't know. I'm confusing myself with this story. As if things happen too randomly, or like I need to make up my mind about what is going to happen, exactly. Maybe things move too quickly? Does it need more details? I'm not sure, but it bothers me... Would love to hear some opinions on what could be off... []**

I'm really beginning to lose count. What had it been? Days, weeks, months? I don't know... At this moment, there were only few things I was sure of.

This was some sort of abandoned place. Not a lot of things were in this big hall where my bed stood. Just a mattress, actually.

The Decepticons had taken surprisingly good care of me for the evil they should represent. They were supposed to hate all humans, not take care of me now I could barely move.

But really, they did! Every morning and evening this doctor robot would come with a human sized one, who carried everything, to bring me food and water. Only healthy stuff, luckily! Don't want to get fat when I can't lose weight by working out!

Then there was Starscream who checked on me from time to time. He didn't seem to happy about it, and I quickly learned not to have a temper around these guys if I didn't wish to get hurt. Merciless, they were...

The main rules were pretty much: behave and you will be fine. Behaving isn't hard when you cannot move, though I must say that I felt like I was changing... Not having had a normal life for so long...

I don't know, as if I'm getting used to this life. Things like looking good, being popular... It didn't matter anymore. All that did was staying alive, and healing.

Megatron hadn't shown his... half face... at all. The leader was probably too busy doing who knows what! As for the chicken... He only came to make fun of my inability to do anything to fight him.

Today, I heard the date is somewhere in November, I'm doing quite alright. I can sit up again, so that really is something!

"Terrwyn, explain to me again, how did these Autobots treat you?" Starscream's amused voice sounded as he sat by the lifted platform on which my bed was.

I glanced at him with enthusiastic eyes, grinning uncontrollably as I was glad to have a normal conversation... Well, for as far as normal can be with these big fighting machines. "Really badly! You know this green and red one that look a lot like each other? They were throwing me around! I've never seen you guys do that to me! Or felt you do that, yeah..."

Sugar high, loneliness, lack of sleep... I must be getting crazy for real.

"Skids and Mudflap... Those two are idiotic..." He snickered, red eyes scanning me for something I didn't know.

"Just as idiotic as you are!" A voice rose up from the far end of this hangar, and I recognized it as Barricade's. All he could do was insult others... Even me. It's why I appreciated Starscream more. That guy would like me as long as I liked him, or so it seemed to be.

"Shut your mouthplates, before I close them for you!" The 'Seeker' felt humiliated already.

This made Barricade come forward, and into the bit of light that came through the windows on the roof of the building. "We don't want to scare this kid even further, do we?"

"I can handle it!" My still croaky voice rose up. In all this time I hadn't been able to watch tv, play games, or get my hands on a phone or laptop! I was dying to get some entertainment!

"That won't be a problem, then." Starscream smirked at the police car, his face smug knowing that I was on his side.

A shrug came from the other, followed by an unexpected punch to the flyer's chest.

Starscream staggered backwards, being taken by surprise. Now the battle was on, obviously. He took a hold of the other's arms, pushing him into the already unstable wall. Rock and dust fell down, but I wasn't too worried yet.

The show continued like that, throwing and pulling each other around while I was in the front row. Pulling the blanket up to my chest, I closed my eyes for a small moment as they came rather close to me. Not like they didn't watch it. With how kind they had been, I expect there was a price to pay if I got more badly injured than I already had been.

My back was doing alright, though. Really, I prayed to whatever unknown force there was that I would be home again by Christmas. If it was already November! How they kept this place warm was also a mystery to me. I would see rain, hear thunder, but I rarely felt cold. The blankets must be aiding in that. My nest was quite comfortable!

After some more pushing and falling, the noise of an engine coming closer had them both stop their play-fighting. Who could that be? The sound was one of a car, but I didn't know any other Decepticon who had a car form! There were even more, wasn't it?!

Starscream threw Barricade off of his figure, then stood straight as this amazingly beautiful vehicle came in. Was it a Mercedes? Yes, it was! Finally someone with style!

"Soundwave..." The police car sounded grim as these words left him.

Who was Soundwave?

The Mercedes formed into a huge robot as well, completely ignoring the two as he came for me. Rather intimidating...

I cowered back into the safety of this bed, raising the blankets to my neck now. Who did this guy think he was?!

He stopped before the metal platform, lifting his fist to me. I couldn't quite see what he was holding...

"Terrwyn?"

That was my dad's voice! I lit up immediately, smiling like a mad person. "Father?!"

He hopped onto the floor I was laying on, crawling to pass the railing, then came to my side. Within moments he had me in a tight hug.

"Careful, dad! I'm still recovering!" I half-laughed, but no tears of happiness could come to my eyes. I must've used up all my tears when the bad things happened...

"My apologies, Terrwyn. I've been worried sick about you!" His arms released me, but his hands were still on my shoulders.

What emotion was filling his face right now? Worry? Anger? Joy? I had no idea.

Then the big guy wanted to ruin the moment. "Keep it short."

"I will, Soundwave."

He was holding back anger, I could see that.

"Dad, I've been so alone..." Though I'd never openly admit I had been stupid!

"I know, Terr. It wasn't my intention to drag you into all this." His voice was softer now. "Now you are, though, it's time you learn to get along with them. That's why they've kept you here..."

I mumbled my reply to that, "It worked..."

"So it did. However, they have more for you to do. I'm afraid I cannot stay to monitor it either. They have new work for me, now... Egypt has failed." It annoyed me that he talked like I was an infant, but right now there was no use arguing that, was there? I'd bring it up later...

"What happened in Egypt?" Everyone spoke of it, no one told the real story...

"Dylan." That was Soundwave again. I've known him for only two minutes and I decided I hate him.

"I'll explain that another time, sweetheart. It's time for me to go." He took a hold of my cheeks, gently pulled me in for a kiss on the forehead, then let go of me.

Before I could even count to ten, he was already gone. Short encounter that had been! Why did Decepticons keep everything short?

The Mercedes was gone into the bright daylight as well. I stared at the hangar doors, before turning to face Starscream. "Who is this Soundwave?"

"Our communications officer, and loyal servant to Megatron..." He spit out the words... All this loathing among them.

"He kisses our leader's ass." Barricade was the one to clear that one up.

"That's no fun." What else to say? I had no influence on them at all. Still wondering if they saw me as a prisoner or something more than that.

Starscream waved him off. "I can even tolerate you more than him. Or Shockwave for that matter... They're both terrible."

"We must injure little Terrwyn more often, makes it easier for her to behave." Barricade strode towards me in a mischievous manner. Being able to determine if he really meant harm or not... That was something I couldn't do.

The jet chuckled loudly at that. "I must admit she's more... compliant than before."

Barricade's hand covered me then, and I couldn't go anywhere. Like a cage that formed all around me.

"Hey, let me out!" I got claustrophobic!

"I don't think so..." His fingers gently moved closer to me on all sides, like the walls closing in on you. The more he did that, the darker it became.

This was where I began to stress, hitting the metal with my bare fists. "Barricade, please!" Injuring my pride was all that seemed to work here.

"No."

Not this time however. I felt the mattress rolling up as his hand was ready to squeeze me. "P-please...!" So claustrophobic! I began to hyperventilate.

"Barricade, you're scaring the fleshling." Starscream was so obviously entertained as well.

"Does it matter?" His deep voice was closer now, probably hanging right above me.

My feet were on one of his fingers now, my back against the other. I tried to press him open, but to no avail. "Barricade!" Now was the time to panic...

"As long as it doesn't kill her."

Thanks for caring, Starscream! They must really hate humans... I gasped for air, feeling my spine hurt at the pressure I was putting it up with. I wriggled around a little, trying to find a more comfortable position. Though he had stopped moving his claw, his fingers were all around me and I could barely move.

"How did we go from a conversation with my dad... to this?" I breathed, trying to take my mind off of this. Had it really become so mainstream that I wasn't screaming and crying anymore about it?

"That was my doing." He rumbled. "I never got to punish you for hanging out with that Prime."

"What Pr- Oh, him... That truck..."

"Yes, did you enjoy it?" A hiss was all his voice became now.

It made me feel dizzy. Like they were just playing with me, asking random questions and what not.

"Please, Barricade... Let me go..." My voice was a lot softer now, and my eyes shut tightly as the light of day once more reached me.

"Is she leaking again?" Starscream was grumbling, too. Like their mood suddenly decreased a whole lot. Had I missed something?

"Don't think so." The police car answered, and I was able to look up at them again.

Then it snapped, "Megatron is coming, isn't he?"

"How... did you know that?" Starscream, having his back turned, moved his head slightly so he could see me.

"Because... you never seem happy to see him... Why now, though?" While talking, I rearranged my bed a little. Stupid Barricade had made a mess out of it!

"'Cause Soundwave had to tell him you're doing fine! That's all he came here for, apparently." Barricade spit at the ground. "I'm off, either way. Wasn't supposed to be here at all."

Oh, fun... He wasn't supposed to be here! Soon I'll be blamed for that too... Knowing these Cons, who made me look like a traitor for even hanging with the Autobots!

"He'll take some time, coming from the other side of this wretched planet." Starscream's way to tell Barricade to take it easy? The latter did not in reply...

Plopping onto my bed, I saw him transform and leave as well. That made it only me and the jet.

"My life is starting to confuse me." I randomly spoke up, looking at his back.

"Oh?" Not like he appeared to be interested at all.

"Yeah, ya know... First I'm coming back from a party, then I meet this robot chicken. Bit later I'm on a mission to this secret government base, playing out some sort of action movie... Then I get my back broken and wake up here, eventually losing my interest in the whole normal world around me because you guys spend way too much time with me! I feel... Like I'm losing myself... I mean, I'm even rambling about emotions now." So unlike me... I shook my head.

A tired sigh came from the seeker. "Spare those words for Megatron. I'm sure he'll be interested in your pain."

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" I looked down at my nails. They were growing long again, and looked ugly now I didn't have a vile to take care of them. All I could do was pick at them a little, try to get them smaller.

"Well," he finally turned now, glowing red balls (his eyes) going up and down before continuing his sentence, "I might've come to like spending time with you here. Though Megatron won't be easily convinced of that..."

He began to like me?! The only reason I put up with him was because I had no one else! "Why not?" Simple question to hide my true surprise.

"He... doesn't understand the term 'liking', except when it's used in a sentence about power or knowledge." The jet chuckled, stepping forward and into the orange like sunlight. Oh, that meant the sun was setting. Again.

"He doesn't know the term 'washing' either! Or 'clean'." I entered in on the joke, smiling up at him. Really, they all seemed dirty to me. It's that I was dirty as well. My last bath was probably a week ago, in this barrel filled with water. I stunk... Flies would be flying around my head in no time!

"We don't have time for baths like you pitiful humans do." He crossed his arms, softly sniggering at the way I talked about their leader. If one thing was apparent, it was that this jet didn't like Megatron...

"Like I've been showering in the past few days... Can I at least do that before he comes?" Facing him like this... It was degrading to both of us!

"Fine." Few more steps towards me, and his hand lowered beside the railing. "Get on. We're gonna get you cleaned."

* * *

><p>So they did. Terrwyn was in the river that lay nearby. She finally had gotten a good look at the building. Once again, abandoned. It looked like the military would've used it to build air planes or something like that. The place was huge! The hangar she lay in was one of the six. How did they find all of this? She didn't know there were so many dead places in the USA!<p>

The water was cold, and getting naked in front of these things wasn't the most comfortable thing either. A small argument arose between the two, which they soon solved by the jet getting her some new undergarments. She would just swim in her bra and panties until he came back.

He was quick, having trusted her enough to not run while he was gone. Even if it were just a few metres, for the buildings were close, humans were tricky beings that often took any chance they got. Terrwyn hadn't, however. There wasn't really any place she could go to. Getting the Cons trust would be best for now.

Starscream knelt down onto the grass, staring at the female who was happy to get clean. She had shampoo from last time, as well as some soap. Getting washed didn't take long, but she wasn't quite ready to come out yet.

"We need to go back, human." He spoke, holding a huge towel of some sort in the air.

"Can I stay a little bit longer?" Terrwyn was enjoying it to move again, even if the water was icy cold.

"You act like a youngling." The Seeker rolled his optics to her question. Femme's...

"That's what you get when male robots try to raise me instead of letting my dad do it." She threw some water at the jet. That did not make him happy...

"Get out. Now." He hissed dangerously, taking each side of the towel in one of his hands. Like a net that should capture her, would she dare come close.

Terrwyn didn't need to be told twice, knowing from experience that would make them angry, and she would get hurt. So she climbed out of the water, onto the dirt.

He quickly had the towel wrapped around her cold body, for she was shivering. Not strange... It was autumn, almost winter, and the night was coming. His digits massaged her body softly, being sure to take in all the water that was covering her. Rather awkward for the both of them.

"You need to change out of your wet clothing." Humans and their petty little habits...

"Only if you turn around..." Her nose was red and her voice sounded dry.

"Fine. Just don't run!" He warned her, then had his back face her.

"I didn't run when you got me some clean clothing." She sniffed, feeling snot walking down her nose... Disgusting.

Terrwyn was dissatisfied with the clothing she had received... The bra was too small, so she had to take it off again. The shirt was black and loose, probably a men's size. It hung over her butt, as it was too big. The new panties were alright, and the darkblue sweatpants hung loose as well. She had to pull it up the whole time. As for the socks, they were white. Underneath dark clothing. Lovely. Only the hoodie was alright, though the long shirt could still be seen, making her look stupid.

She sighed softly, "Done... You Cons have no fashion sense when it comes to clothing, do you?" Only when it came to vehicles. Dang, that Mercedes was fantastic...

Glancing back down at her, he lowered his servo for her to get on. The towel was in his other, not wanting her to get wet all over again. Getting a human dry seemed rather difficult, and all it would cause was rust!

Terrwyn jumped onto his claw, curling up inside of it. This metal? It gave a comfortable warm glow of some sorts. He closed it around her, but not so she was imprisoned. The moonlight could just shine through.

The female yawned softly. "Hey, Starscream?"

"What?" Her tone was unusual...

"Do you really care for me, or is this just-" She sneezed, her body moving spastic before relaxing again. "...or is this just an act because you're ordered to?"

"What does it look like, fleshy?" Harsh... Then again, they always were at odd moments. When she got too personal, they always seemed to freak out.

"Well, it looks like you care... But you're called Decepticons, right? Someone mentioned it meant deceptive and all that..." She really could see that! They had been rather honest to her so far!

He poked her gently with one of his fingers. "I find you worth talking to when I have nothing else to do."

Good enough. She chuckled at that, pinching his finger in return. Not like he felt anything besides a really small and soft touch. As if a fly would brush your skin.

Together they entered the hangar, Starscream closing the big doors behind them before letting her slide onto the mattress. She looked terribly pale to him, if not a bit purple. "Are you alright, fleshling?"

"Yeah, just a bit... cold." She was shivering, after all, and quickly nestled into her blankets. A soft and warm bed was the best when one was cold, and the sun had already left the place.

There came no reply. She guessed he was thinking about it. Robots... They didn't even understand simple things like that!

Starscream was just hoping she wouldn't get sick before Megatron came here. Then he would be the guilty one again!


	16. Chapter 16

Megatron came at the worst time ever. To Terrwyn at least. She was still in a deep sleep, and Starscream was recharging as well, when the huge robot came barging in.

The sounds of a jet, then the transformation, and then bursting through the doors woke both of them up. Terrwyn was startled, and seeing two red glowing eyes in the darkness... She had a good idea of who it could be. The female cowered back into her mattress, wishing she could just disappear now. Even her back ached at the memories of last time she saw him...

A grunt was heard, after which the leader's dark voice angrily spoke: "Stop laying around, Starscream. I thought you had a job to do..."

Could the jet really be expected to stay awake for months? Terrwyn didn't think so, but it wasn't something for her to worry about. The matter at hand was much more important.

Loud footsteps neared her, and the eyes came closer. Lights flickered on by Starscream's doing, and soon she could see the big frame of their leader himself.

"M-megatron..." Terrwyn tried her best to keep herself from hiding underneath the blankets, but she was biting her lip.

"Lord Megatron to you, fleshling..." He was already angered. Just great.

The female nodded quickly, "Lord Megatron, I'm sorry..." Being cold, having just woken up, and still recovering from a broken back... Those things did create a nice environment for fear.

"How is your spine?"

Wether that was sarcastic or not was hard to determine, but even if Terrwyn thought it was, she would answer honestly. "It's doing alright..." Except for those moments when she runs for a few minutes straight or things like that, but she wouldn't tell him in fear of being seen as a weakling. Well, more of a weakling.

"Good." He reached his huge claw for her, and she was afraid she'd be hurt again. Instead, the touch was rather gentle for his doing, pushing her up into a normal sitting position. It was as if the top of his finger scanned her back, going up and down gently looking for any problems still there.

She didn't move at all, afraid of what he might do. His expession she could never figure out.

Starscream came closer, "Her recovery has gone well and quickly, my liege."

"Finally some good news..." He growled his sentence, then wrapped the finger around her waist and pulled the girl up to her feet.

It was weird for Terrwyn, but she complied again. Her eyes lowered to the ground, before facing upwards and looking to his face. "My father said you had work for me..." It was difficult to not sound afraid.

"Indeed I do." Megatron seemed to be somewhere else with his thoughts.

The blondine carefully waited, a silent fear of being squeezed lingering in her mind.

"As you weren't much use last time, I thought of an easier job..." He let go of her, and Terrwyn was quite relieved at that. Megatron was such a huge and intimidating... alien. It sounded wrong, didn't it? An alien. He was an alien. From another planet.

"What is it?" She almost didn't dare to ask, yet she did.

He glowered upon her for a while, before finally speaking. "You shall be returned to the Autobots, having them believe you were our prisoner and they your saviours."

Terrwyn thought that would be way too suspicious, but hey, if the boss wanted it...

"Pay attention, insect!" He hit his hand next to her, making her jump up in surprise. Had she really gone and rolled her eyes at that?! Stupid, Terrwyn, really stupid. Whilst talking, he had spat on her too! It was cold, it was slick, and most of all sticky. "Ew..."

"Be glad I allow you to live." The tyrant hissed, getting quite enough of this femme's attitude. She must've forgotten the pain she went through when breaking her back before.

"I'm sorry, my lord!" Terrwyn was still in fear at the huge fist beside her, his menacing glare, and well... the liquid on herself didn't make it much better. It even got in her mouth, and you know, that did not taste good.

"The Autobots will come to rescue you at your so called 'execution'," Now he continued as if nothing happened, but kept a close eye on her. "which Starscream will oversee."

Terrwyn was just nodding now, and didn't stop that either. Lets just agree with the big bad robot and all will be fine.

"You will speak to them of plans we have, plans to use a certain weapon. As you know too much, we tried to... eliminate you." The leader said that as if he really wished to do that now. Probably did, actually. It just wouldn't be beneficial. "I warn you, however... If they figure out the truth..."

"I understand." The girl wouldn't be happy if that happened! Nope, not at all!

A smirk covered his faceplates again. "Good... You're learning." One finger reached for her head again, making her squeek and cower backwards. He chuckled darkly, petting her blonde messy hair. "I enjoy seeing you squirm..."

Petting her was all he was doing, yet Terrwyn was still staring up in fear. This... thing... felt like evil itself! Enjoying her fear, pain, all of that...

"Starscream." Megatron never stopped his 'affectionate' gesutre towards the human. "Tomorrow you shall perform the act. Make it slow, so the Autobots will have time to find you..." At least it would be believable if Starscream was taking his sweet time, or so the leader thought it to be.

"Of course, my liege." The seeker bowed slightly, trying to keep a straight face. It indeed was amusing to see Terrwyn cower, even if it hadn't been his doing this time. Humans... such nice playthings.

Megatron stood straight then, turning and facing the door. "I will be expecting a report in two days." He transformed, then was off. With a twirl, he disappeared into the dark sky.

The heat of the engines actually reached Terrwyn, who had sank through her knees from the intimidation. When that guy was around, she honestly feared for her life. Her small body was still shivering, and she wasn't sure what to say or do.

"I see you don't like him either." Starscream chuckled, making sure to close the doors of the hangar before coming over to the human femme. She was still quiet, and staring up at the jet who was smirking. He swiftly picked her up with blankets and all, making her yelp before growing quiet again.

"Where is that feisty girl I knew?" He teased, playfully nudging her in the stomach with one of his fingers and keeping her down.

"I think she... disappeared the moment I passed out from breaking my spine..." It did look that way. Terrwyn wondered what happened to herself as well. Where was her care for fashion, her stubborn attitude, and all of that?

Starscream shook his head at that, tutting in response. "You were fun enough afterwards. But then Megatron suddenly made you tremble."

There was truth in there. A bit too much. Terrwyn sighed softly, "True... He is... scary." When did she ever admit someone was scary? Never. Until Megatron had come along.

"Tch, last time we talked you were being far less respectful." Starscream just enjoyed this human a bit too much. Her shame was funny.

"I know, I know... I still don't like him, but..." Her body was still shaking, even if Starscream was holding her now. "You don't understand what it's like for me!" Weirdest of all was probably getting used to Starscream, one of those aliens. "I miss human interaction, too..."

"That'll come soon enough." He spurted. What did she need humans for? Wasn't it a privilege to be liked by him?!

"Don't worry, I won't just forget you." She smiled kindly now, patting his hand.

"You better not. I don't want you to be an Autobot ally next time we meet!" He shoved her around a little, though it made her laugh instead of squirm this time. Surprising.

"I won't be! Worst that might happen is me demanding better clothing!" Because what she was wearing now was simply terrible. Not to start about the hair...

Starscream found it unfortunate that he'd need to give his so called pet away to those Bots now. After all, he had taken care of her for weeks as ordered by Megatron.

Terrwyn's eyes widdened a bit, then saddened all of a sudden. Like a realization had just hit her.

"What is it?" The seeker was annoyed to ask, really, but it seemed important to those fleshies. Showing compassion, blegh.

"I won't be going home..." Terrwyn's emotions were flying like a rollercoaster. "It's almost Christmas and..." Like a Con would understand that!

"Christmas?" He hadn't really heard the term before.

"Oh, it's a holiday in which family gets together and well... eats and has fun." The blondine wasn't sure how else to explain that one.

"Pathetic." Exactly why humans were such an idiotic race.

She glared with her blue eyes at him. "For you. To me it's pretty important to see my father again! He raised me, ya know!" Even if things didn't always go well, he had paid her food and all.

"Didn't I do the same while you were recovering?" To him raising was the same thing as watching over someone who couldn't do it themselves and taking care of their pathetic needs.

Terrwyn's expression changed to a puzzled one this time. He saw that as raising her? To her, in human terms, that meant quite a lot. "I-I guess?" Maybe he did have a point... "You can come and celebrate Christmas with me any time, you know..." She wouldn't really mind! If he saw himself as family...

The cultural differences were quite big, and they didn't really seem to understand each other. But it worked, funny enough. Starscream already felt a bit better. "That's what I thought." Not like he cared for the holiday.

"But I'm going to be at the Autobot base once it is Christmas." She groaned softly.

"We can't celebrate it now?" What kind of celebration is that when you can only do it at a certain time?

She shook her head with a small grin. "That's not how it works, Starscream."

"Then how does it work? You humans have weird habits." It made no sense to a Cybertronian.

"Something about religion... I don't totally get it myself either." Terrwyn had never been too interested in those things. Who needed history? Wasn't the future what really mattered?

Starscream had to grin at that once more. "I like humans who don't see the point in their own habits." They'd make better slaves, after all!

"And I like alien robots who don't throw me around and try to injure me all the time." By now she knew that what Starscream did was playing around, no matter how scary. The others, however... Barricade was creepy.

"Don't get your hopes up, you." He would keep her awake until the plan would start. After all, that'd be the proper goodbye, yes?

"You're planning something evil?" Terrwyn was already thinking about what that could be.

He snickered once more. "I always am, dear Terrwyn." Now that sounded dark coming from him. She wasn't too moved. "Right. I knew that..."

"We should find a nice little spot and create our scheme, don't you think?" He was already moving towards the doors once more, having them open up again. The cold breeze from the wind hit her cheeks, making her shiver some. It was really cold at night.

He closed his hands around her, even if that would block her complete vision. It would be warmer. Terrwyn cuddled up in the blankets, finding a nice and comfortable spot in there as he walked outside. She'd softly rock up and down at the movement. More calming than you might imagine. She had to yawn.

"Don't fall asleep in there." Starscream warned her, having heard that sound before when she seemed to get close to sleeping. Why did humans need to show that? It was like telling everyone around you that you'd be less on your guard.

"I'm tired." Terrwyn complained, playing a bit with her blanket. It stunk after all these weeks. Smelled like sweat. Her sweat.

"I can fix that." He smirked to himself, and for a moment nothing happened.

"What do you mean?" She asked eventually. Still nothing. Not even a reply. "Starscream?" … Now it was getting a bit freaky. "Starscream, what are you planning to doOOO!"

She was suddenly flying and completely disoriented, landed on her butt once more, and was in his cockpit racing through the sky. After a moment of being stunned, she kicked him gently. "Warn me next time!"

"Don't you dare kick me, human." He hissed, rolling over in the air so she was upside down.

The seatbelts luckily had creeped their way around her already, so she didn't fall. It just made her dizzy and sick feeling.

That, and she was tied up in her seat for she blankets were still wrapped around her. It made moving rather uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry! You just have to watch out what you're doing!" Followed by a sneeze that she couldn't cover for her hands were stuck.

"Watch it!" He would cringe at the wet feeling if he wasn't flying. "You organic nasty creatures!"

"I can't help it I'm organic! If anything, I'd like to be one of you." Now that would be awesome. Car fashion... Reminded her, Starscream needed a paintjob.

"I'll tell Shockwave that. Maybe he can find a solution..." It sounded like an interesting experiment! Human to Cybertronian...

"Wait, you took that seriously?" Terrwyn didn't like the idea of losing her beautiful body!

"Who knows. There might be a possibility." She actually gave the seeker an interesting idea.

"I don't want to lose my blonde hair! And blue eyes!" They all had red eyes, it was creepy.

"Don't whine when you get the chance, fleshy. It would do you good." He countered that. "Think of Megatron. Perhaps he won't hurt you anymore."

Terrwyn winced at the memories. "He hurts you, too..."

A growl was his reply. "You're a clever one."

"That's not what you said last time..." They always called her stupid, didn't they?!

"We taught you well." Really, in Starscream's eyes, she did change ever since she had no human contact anymore. It made her far more tolerable. Hopefully that wouldn't change at the Autobots base, but it probably would.

"I can't wait to go shopping again." She randomly spoke up, trying to show him that they didn't change everything!

"Shut it." Like the jet could really care for shopping. Once again, a human thing that made no sense.

Terrwyn shrugged for as far as she could. He was no fun when it came to fashion.

* * *

><p>Hours later, they were in a forest close to a quiet road. Starscream was leaning against some hill on which Terrwyn was already sitting. Sure, her pants would get dirty, but she didn't like these pants anyway. They could burn for all she cared. Not while still on her legs, though!<p>

"How long do we still need to wait?" Terrwyn groaned, leaning her chin on her hand. The sun was already out for a while.

"According to my calculations, they'll soon be here..."

"Okay." Too bad, and yet it was good. She hated waiting, but dang... She didn't look forward to go back to the Autobots now she finally had some sort of friendship with a Con. On the other hand, how hard could the Bots be now she was used to the bad guys? "I'll miss you."

The seeker did not expect that, but had to smirk either way. "I never thought a human would tell me that." He pushed her over.

She fell onto the dirt and looked irritated now. It was on her face! "What?!" With both arms she had to push herself back up, glaring at him.

"You'll need to look dirty, not well cared for." He was chuckling. Her anger was so amusing...

"You pathetic piece of shit!" She took a rock and threw it at him, but managed to miss such a big target, making him laugh some more.

"Is that all you can do?!" He taunted loudly.

"You watch it, you...!" She hopped onto her feet, and walked over to his side. It didn't take him long to swoop her off her feet, and leave her dangling up side down. She struggled to get out, until she noticed how high off the ground she was already. "Put me down safely!"

"Not before you apologized."

"Starscreaam!" She sounded like an annoying toddler now.

"I'm not hearing you apologize." He waved his hand a little, having her scream out.

The sound of engines reached the Cons audios, and he immediately put her on the ground. "They're coming."

She was still a bit shaken, but did her best to get up.

"Run, you fool. I'll make sure to miss." His weapon was pointed at her, making her scream again. Sure they had planned this but...

Terrwyn quickly ran off, sinking through her knees after a few metres, but getting up to run again. How often would bullets still glide past her ears like that?!

Dirt was flying around, loud explosions could be heard to which she had to cover her ears at times, and leaves flew in her face. She was scratched here and there by twigs and wood, too, making her bleed a little. The girl ran from left to right and back. Even if he wasn't really trying to kill her, Terrwyn was scared to death.

From the road, she saw familiar cars appear that transformed and began to shoot at the Decepticon. Terrwyn being distracted by them, ran into a tree, hitting her head quite hard.

"Ow..." She rubbed her forehead, turning to look at the battle. Lights were flashing everywhere, and it wasn't very clear what was happening. Might just be because she hit her head quite hard, however.

How would Starscream be doing? Terrwyn hoped he was fine, not getting hurt there... Why was he still in the battlefield? He should just run! Four against one or so really wasn't fair.

Luckily the jet did, transforming into the air and flying off. What she didn't know is that to himself he softly spoke in Cybertronian, which could be translated to: "I'm counting on you."

Terrwyn sat down, falling onto her butt. Phew... That went... well, quickly. Or maybe it just seemed to pass so quickly for some reason?

Huge feet were getting closer, and the girl looked up. That was Optimus Prime...

He knelt down, scanning her face. "Are you hurt?" She seemed to be, holding her head like that.

"N-no, I'm... fine." Terrwyn had a bit of trouble getting her words back. "T-that was..." Though no explenation came.

"It's that girl again." Another deep voice said, one she didn't really recognize anymore... "She's more trouble than she's worth. Perhaps we should just leave her here."

"Iron Hide." The Prime was not happy with the attitude, giving him a scolding before turning back to the femme. "Can you stand?"

"I... think... so." She tried to push herself up, stepping around a little to keep herself from falling again.

More cars appeared then.

"You're late!" This silver one called out to the army like vehicles. "Job's already done!"

Terrwyn had some trouble taking a good look at him. That was... Side...something.

"Terrwyn, what was Starscream doing to you?" Optimus Prime seemed more worried about the matter at hand.

She once more looked up to him. "Tha who...?" Yes, she really had lost it a little.

"This is no time for jokes." He seemed to keep in a sigh.

A man came running towards them. "What happened?" His eyes observed the girl, taking a few seconds before recognizing her. "Didn't we lose her to the Decepticons a few weeks ago, after she spilled Megatron's name?"

"What?" Terrwyn shook her head wildly to try and get herself back. "Megatron... Oh, that huge scary alien robot... Right, him, yes... I hate him." Luckily it didn't come out that she was here because he ordered this to happen.

"You remember him?" Optimus Prime seemed even more concerned now. "What did he tell you?"

"So much!" Terrwyn seemed half excited for some reason. "Does it matter? Most of it made no sense anyway."

"Perhaps not to you, but it might help us." The Prime gestured for Iron Hide to back down, who felt the need to kick a tree instead.

"Well, he stated a few times it was amusing to see me suffer. Not like that was fun for me..." Terrwyn still felt a little light in her head. "Could I get some food? I'm starving."

"You seem rather well-fed for a Decepticon prisoner." Ratched had to make the comment.

"Oh, they didn't want to starve me. Don't really know what I was doing there, anyway." Did she know, she had to wonder? Maybe as blackmail to her father?

"...She's lying." Iron Hide didn't like the attitude at all. "The Decepticons wouldn't let her live unless she held something important."

"I do hold importance! But that's a long story. I'd like some food first." So she could actually make up a story about why they'd want to keep her without her father knowing where she was. His cover needed to stay intact.

"We've got some in the car." Lennox said, offering her his hand. "If you'd come with us?"

"Again?...Well, guess I have no choice." She was too dizzy to run away anyway. "I might just faint if I don't eat soon..." And so, she took his hand.

He led her to the car, making sure she didn't fall over anything. She didn't seem very bright at the moment. With that, her spine was hurting from all the action.

Optimus Prime stood once more. "This truly is an odd case."

Ratchet nodded to the Prime. "If the Decepticons kept her alive for so long, she must hold something important."

"They would've gotten what they wanted. Seems like that punk was trying to kill her." Iron Hide still didn't like it.

"Indeed. We stand before a mystery, and only one person among us would know the answer." The Prime glanced down at the girl who was now safe and sound inside the car, eating a Snickers that had been given to her.

"Never seemed too bright, did she?" Sideswipe joined in on the conversation now.

"Exactly that is suspicious." Ratchet knew most humans didn't act like she had done. "The Decepticons wouldn't care for someone like her."

"Hmm." Iron Hide observed her. "Perhaps it's linked with her intrustion from before."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Optimus Prime said, noticing Lennox was getting everyone together to leave again. "We will question her once we're back at the base. Autobots, roll out!"

**[] Megatron this time was really badly written, I'm sorry. I just couldn't get into him today. Still wanted to write this and dang, I love this chapter. Just cause of Starscream! And Terrwyn got a chance again to be funny.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for all the reviews and favorites so far, and please keep on giving me those! I love 'em! Keeps me writing! []**


	17. Chapter 17

**[] Author's note at the beginning, yes. First of all, this is a Christmas chapter because the holiday is coming closer! Second, while I dislike the first part... I loved writing the second. So I hope that makes up for it. X3 I'm just going to say one thing: There really is no romance involved or hinted at. Just Terrwyn being her crazy old self. []**

Even after the interogation they hadn't gotten any wiser. Terrwyn had given them a beautiful story about how the Decepticons needed money and would pose as human terrorists to get it from her father. No luck, however. As if anyone would believe that story.

Being accused of lying and not being cooperative, she was under full time surveillance from security.

Her father had been called in, but that man seemed to know nothing at all. He was too busy working, making some humans think she ran away from home in the first place. There was enough of that in her records... No crime or anything, but the police had to help find her from time to time.

The female sat quietly on a chair in the big hall, watching as the humans were preparing the place for Christmas. Even the bots were helping! A pretty sight. She didn't see Starscream putting up a Christmas tree yet...

"Whatchu doing?! That's not supposed to go 'tere!" Skids hit his brother on the head, before taking the mistletoe away from Mudflap's face.

It made both some soldiers and her giggle. Such oddballs...

"Need some help?" She spoke up, noticing very well that even Skids didn't know what to do with it.

"Wha wou'd a 'Con know about Christmas?" Mudflap waved her off, walking away to get something else to hang around the base.

Terrwyn glared slightly. "I'm not Con!" She was still a human!

"For all we know ya might be a preten'r." Skids tried his best to hang the mistletoe somewhere on the ceiling, but it kept falling back down.

"A what?" She would still be angry if she wasn't chuckling so much at him and failing to put up that branch.

"He's talking about a pretender. Con changing into a human." Sideswipe rolled closer, not caring to walk normally. Why would he when he had wheels as feet? "We didn't know they existed until this human at Sam's school turned out to be one."

"Sam? Who's Sam?" Did they know even more human teenagers?!

"Samuel James Witwicky." The Prime spoke from his current position at the huge Christmas tree. Terrwyn had seen more of them in big cities, and really, they did fit the size of these robots!

Sideswipe sank to one knee, offering for Terrwyn to get onto his hand. For a moment, there was some hesitation among the guards about allowing contact, but it surely couldn't do much harm. She might be a liar but not an immediate danger.

The blondine gladly hopped onto his hand, being used to these things now. Besides, the chair wasn't much interesting after all these hours. "Who's Samuel James Witwicky?" A boy. She had to wonder if he was handsome...

"Our first human ally, or so they say." Sideswipe never got the chance to meet the boy. "Some girl at his school was a Decepticon, however. Blonde, like you are." His finger whipped up her hair a little.

Terrwyn moved her head away to that, not wanting it to get all messy after having brushed it for so long once she finally managed to get a hairbrush in the first place. "There are many blondes out there! No need to suspect me..."

The Bot shrugged as he raised to his full height, skating to the Christmas tree. "Just sayin'. Not many survive the Decepticons for this long, as you know by now."

Optimus Prime let his gaze fall on her as well, as she sat with her legs crossed in the hand of Sideswipe. "It would be in everyone's best interest if you could be honest."

"I told you my story!" Terrwyn would try and keep up the lie, at least. A small pout formed upon her lips, before a certain realization hit her. "Hey... About that... pretender? Did she have a name?"

With a small frown, the two Autobots nodded. "Something to do with Alice."

"Alice?... Last name?" Terrwyn was getting worried now.

And no doubt about it, Optimus Prime would notice. "The identity the pretender took was Alisa Morozov. She kept the name, excluding a few changes. Why do you ask?"

Terrwyn didn't know what to respond anymore. Her friend... the one that moved to college and completely ignored her since? The one the Decepticons mentioned but never explained the situation of?... It was her name...

The girl sank back into Sideswipe's hand, who was just as confused as Optimus was. "Come on, girl, you gotta tell us something."

"It's... complicated." The blonde pulled up her knees and hugged her legs tightly.

"Did they threaten to hurt you, Terrwyn Gould?" Optimus Prime tilted his head to the side a little, only making her smile ever so slightly. So innocent looking... For such a big bot.

"Well.. yeah. They were going to kill me because of that..." She did her very best to keep on looking at him. While lying was something she did often, it was difficult when he truly seemed to want to help her.

"You don't have to worry." Sideswipe grinned down to her. "We're gonna protect you from now on! Right Prime?" His blue optics eyed the taller one, who didn't seem very sure of that statement. Yet he did reply full of faith. "We will do our best."

The girl stretched her back then, trying to look like she avoided fear. An act of acting... It made little sense, yet she did it. "They think I know too much..."

"They only just figured that out?" Sideswipe was still suspicious. However much he liked this femme, he was well aware of her lies too. Stories that were going around base for a good laugh rapidly. Who would believe the Decepticons were in need of money?

"No... Probably not." Terrwyn tried to think up another good excuse.

"We really do need the truth." Optimus Prime's mind was set on that most of all.

"I'll tell the truth under a few conditions..." Might as well use this situation then.

After an exchange of glances, the Prime nodded. "Go ahead."

"First of all, I want to go home for Christmas..." Start off with the most unrealistic one.

"...That will need to be discussed with your human government." Again, the leader could not promise anything.

"...Then no story." Terrwyn crossed her arms defiantly.

A finger poked at her back, which she ignored. Sideswipe did it again, until she began to groan in annoyance. "This's no game."

"Fine well... the next condition is that I get some better clothing. None of you seems to have any fashion sense and this white stuff is blinding me." Yes, they had given her the white shirt and pants again. Hospital much?

"This can be arranged."

"Okay, and last... well, if I can't celebrate Christmas at home... at least let me celebrate with you?" Her blue eyes grew a bit to look at him really sweetly. A thing she always did with her father to get what she wanted.

Prime fell silent at that, but the silver one was quick in replying. "Don't think we have a choice, now do we?" That look was just too cute to him.

"Nope!" The blonde was proud now.

"Then, what really happened?" Optimus, being the serious one like always...

"Oh, right." She had almost forgotten already. "Well, okay... So... I did run away from home, surprise, surprise." A lot of sarcasm there. It wasn't too far from where her story began. "And I ran into this... chicken like Con? Yeah. Or no, it was a bird... In any case... These Cons kidnapped me and wanted to have a bit of fun." This really wasn't far from the truth. She was just leaving her father out! "So they sent me here to break in... and get information on whatever... Yeah."

The two listened intently, and by now some more had joined in. They all realized she was finally doing her story. Not like Terrwyn was good with details, or so it showed once again.

"I got caught here, and Megatron being … him, or I think he's like that all the time... didn't want me to say who or how I got in and uh... then he came to get me. I was real injured and couldn't answer much of their questions so they waited for me to get better." This was where the true lies began. "But in that time I got to hear a lot of their plans, so they ended up wanting to kill me anyway..." It felt terrible to accuse Starscream of trying to kill her... Even if he had pretended to do so. "And that's the whole story. In short."

"...And we're supposed to believe _that_?" Ironhide still was not convinced.

The blondine shrugged. At least she felt a bit less intimidated by that one now Sideswipe held her in his hand. Though being surrounded by them wasn't the most pleasant of things. "Believe what you will, this is the truth."

"What were they planning?" Ratchet had not missed out on that part.

"Oh, something with a weapon strong enough to destroy Earth, if wished." Sounded believable enough? "Energon based..." That was their fuel, right? Starscream had talked about it from time to time, and explained what it was.

"But the sun harvester was destroyed weeks ago..." It didn't quite match.

"What's a sun harvester?" Did it eat suns or something like that? Was THAT what was hidden in Egypt?! Terrwyn only knew something had happened there... a few weeks ago.

She was ignored. Optimus Prime looked to Ratchet. "Perhaps they still have to harvest the Energon needed to activate the device. In this case, they do not plan to use it upon Earth."

"Are you saying they'll use it upon Cybertron?" Ratchet shook his head. "Our planet is dead already."

"...Maybe I heard them talk about changing the planet too? Giving it new Cybertronian life?" That was their race's name, right? Terrwyn tried to make it sound interesting.

She had their undivided attention now. "Whatcha just say?!" Skids seemed rather excited for some reason.

"Like... changing the place to make it suitable for robots?" Terrwyn tried not to shrink at the stares.

"There's no such thing." Ratchet saw no reason to believe she heard it correctly.

Ironhide was completely done with her. "She's just as much of a liar as those Deceptipunks are."

Sideswipe wasn't so sure. "Think she might be tellin' the truth this time."

It was up to Prime to decide, really, and so they all looked to him. Even Terrwyn was awaiting his judgement.

"If Megatron truly has a device capable of such things... We need to locate it quickly, before he has found the means to activate it. While I have never heard of this before, I have no doubt there are things beyond our knowledge."

A sigh of relief would leave her lips if that wasn't too suspicious. In any case, Terrwyn was glad the leader believed her.

"What do we do, captain?" Bumblebee used his radio to speak like always.

"Perhaps Terrwyn can help us find the Decepticons, which will then lead us to the device itself." Optimus seemed to have good faith in it. Terrwyn simply wasn't happy to hear it came down to her again. They couldn't just let her take a rest and go home, could they?

"Christmas first." She replied defiantly, crossing her arms.

"...Are you serious?" Ironhide wasn't moved, but Sideswipe had to laugh. As did Skids, Mudflad, and Bumblebee. Optimus Prime was simply amused. "Christmas first, yes." It would do the team good, as well as the bonding with humans.

"You know some Christmas carols?" The blondine seemed distracted already!

* * *

><p>Few days later, that's what they were doing. Celebrating Christmas. All ornaments were up, the tree stood, the men were allowed to wear santa heads, there was hot chocolate... and the mistletoe everyone ignored.<p>

Terrwyn was sitting by the fire that was made in the middle of the hangar, which some men tend to. They would explain over and over about their time with the boyscouts. The female had never been interested in such things. She was happy to wear something stylish once more, though! It was christmas themed, too.

Then there were presents. Funniest thing to see what Optimus Prime unwrapping one. She had never laughed so much in her life, even if she was the only one to really find it amusing. No one quite understood. Might just have been all the sugar she had.

The blonde was jubilant the day of Christmas morning. Even she had gotten a present, which was a silver necklace with a car pendant. Of course, this came from no one less but Sideswipe, who began to take pity upon the youngling. At the age of sixteen, almost seventeen, she had to go be pulled into an alien war that seemed too unreal for most human beings.

In any case, she was happy with the gesture, and had been wearing the necklace all day. The sun was starting to set when they were still caroling with the men, of which some got drunk after their duties.

Terrwyn poked at Sideswipe feet. "Hey, you. I've got an idea."

"What?" The Bot was suspicious, raising one of his metallic eyebrows. "Don't get yourself in trouble..."

"Don't worry... Just watch." Pulling herself up to her feet, she cocked her head to the side ever so slightly. "Optimus Prime, can you tell me what that there is?" She pointed into the distance.

"...I am afraid I do not know what you are speaking of." He was caught by surprise at her question.

The innocent eyes... She had to keep in a laugh. "That right there... Ugh, just come, I'll point it out." Not taking a no, she began to walk towards one of the corners of this place.

After a moment's hesitation, the leader stood as well and followed after her, until she stopped. He glanced around. "What is it?"

"That right there." She pointed up towards the ceiling.

"...That is used for the ventilation." He thought every human would know.

"Really?!" Terrwyn tried to be as surprised as possible. "Why did anyone put mistletoe in there?! Isn't that dangerous?"

The Prime stared up in thought... "...I do not think so."

"...Yes it is..." Terrwyn tried to act clueless, still.

"I shall remove it then." His big form was easily able to get it away from there, though he was unsure what to do with it next.

"Oh... oops..." Still being clueless...

The big one's optics filled themselves with worry, stepping back slightly. "What is it? Did you drop anything?"

"Not... exactly..." The difficulty of not grinning was becoming worse... "But I just remembered..."

"...Yes?" He would be patient...

"...It's a human custom to kiss when you're together under the mistletoe..."

A sudden wave of laughter hit the two, and Sideswipe was wildly shaking his head. How could she trick the Prime like that? Why would she?! In any case, it was humorous. Surely made her seem closer to all of them.

After a moment of silence, Optimus knelt down carefully. "While it is impossible for... us to share in such affections... it would be a disgrace to your customs if I refused..." The free hand was held out.

With a bright blush, she climbed onto it. What would Starscream think of this? If anything, she'd love to trick him into this instead. Even so, this was too good to let pass... The innocence in his optics, the way he thought it normal to participate in their culture... It was way too amusing.

He lifted her up towards his face, yet seemed even more unsure of how to do it now. Their mouths didn't work the same as those of a human did. Terrwyn decided to take the initiative, and leaned forward. Her hands were put just above his mouth for support.

The room had fallen silent, for no one was sure if they'd actually do it. Some had even gathered around the two just to see it happen. That'd be the first human kissing an Autobot, for as far as they knew. Immediately a Prime too.

Gently, she placed her lips upon his'. There were no romantic feelings involved, she was just having her fun. Seeing how much different they really were from the Decepticons. It would also be a lie to say no sugar and alcohol was involved.

After a few seconds she pulled back, her whole face as red as a tomato. "See, what wasn't too bad..."

The Prime seemed frozen, as if trying to comprehend the whole idea and gesture.

"Oh, come on, don't be so cold about it..." Terrwyn nudged at his cheek now. Even the others were rather silent. "It means nothing."

"That'd be weird." Sideswipe was the first to respond, having joined the two. "Not saying this isn't."

"No mist'toe next year, Skids! Got that?" Mudflap was trying to understand it too... Humans...

"Gotcha, brother." Skids had his jaw hanging open and wide.

Ironhide huffed. To him, she was still a traitor.

It was Lennox who might be most surprised of all, as well as Robert Epps. "That kid's got some nerve..."

"Tell me about it." William Lennox stood perplexed. "Lets hope my daughter doesn't grow up like that."

"Doubt that." Epps patted his friend's shoulder.

Terrwyn giggled like a little girl, keeping a hand before her mouth. "I didn't think you would..."

The Prime observed her for a moment, before finally responding: "It is custom, correct?"

"Yeah..." She would never say it was just optional.

"Then I am supposed to partake to honor your species." Being absolutely careful, he brought her back to the floor, where she jumped off. That was that...

"Who's feeling like some more marzipan?!" The female was already hopping back to her place at the fire, before feeling a hand snatching her up again.

"You've had enough for today." Ratchet answered, as he began to carry her away.

"What? No! I don't want to leave yet!" Why did someone always ruin it for her?!

"It is the appropriate time for a human of your age to get some rest." While no lie there, he simply wanted her to calm down. It was wrong for a Cybertronian and human to kiss, no matter what reason it held.

He tried to reach for something, anything, as he brought her away. "Sideswipe! Help me!" She tried, but he didn't come... Party poopers...

**[] Like always, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Also thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows from last time. They cheered me up a lot! **

**Again, no romance meant here. To be real clear about that. []**


End file.
